Love Sick (KrAy)
by chunsatic729
Summary: Update CH 3! END /Malam ini saja.. hanya untuk malam ini, Kris ge.. tetaplah disisiku malam ini.. ku mohon.. malam ini, jadilah suamiku seperti dulu.. jadilah Yifan-ku yang dulu. Hanya malam ini..." /KrAy/KrisLay/FanXing fanfiction or FF / Yaoi/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

a **KrAy** story...

.

.

_It was a mistake to love you too much,_

_a mistake to love you too much_

_because of you, because of what i love, _

_i suffer from waiting_

_to love you more was mistake, a mistake to desire you so much_

**_[ Love Sick by Ft Island]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Love Sick**

**- Drama, Romance, Hurt, angst-** **Rate T**

**-Presented By**

**Chunsatic729 or Nha**

** - KrAy/KrisLay/FanXing**

**Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan and others**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, March 23th, 2009**

**.**

**The story begins..**

**.**

**Kris POV**

.

"Tungguuuuuu! Kyaaaa tunggu akuuuuuu! Berhentiiiii!"

Lagi-lagi... terlambat..

Sebenarnya apa saja yang di kerjakannya setiap pagi. Dasar lamban..

Menghela napas sejenak, aku pun berjalan ke pintu bus yang ku naiki dan tengah berjalan ini, ku ulurkan tanganku pada seseorang yang kini siap melompat kedalam bus.

"Yifan geeeeee!"

Bruuuuk!

"Kyaaaaaah!"

"A-akhh!"

Ck! Selalu saja seperti ini. Dasar ceroboh..

Dan bukannya menyingkir dari tubuhku, dia malah terpaku dengan mata tak berkedip memandangku. Ck! Aku tahu aku tampan..

"Ya, Zhang Yixing, menyingkirlah sebelum aku kembali melemparku keluar dari bus ini."

"E-eh, b-baiklah.. M-mianhae K-kris ge.." Akhirnya dia tersadar dari shocknya kemudian beranjak dari atas tubuhku.

Perlu ku jelaskan kejadian tadi? Baiklah, namja ceroboh itu adalah tetanggaku, namanya Zhang Yixing, tapi dia lebih suka di panggil Lay. Dia terlambat lagi sehingga ketinggalan bus, karena itu dia berlari mengejar bus yang tengah berjalan lalu memanggilku untuk menariknya kedalam bus yang sedang berjalan yang mengakibatkan akhirnya kami terjatuh, atau lebih tepatnya dia terjatuh di atas tubuhku.

Begitulah kira-kira..

Aku merapikan penampilanku lalu beranjak duduk pada kursi yang tadi ku duduki. Aish, mungkin tubuhnya memang tak terlalu besar, tapi tetap saja punggungku sakit. Ku lirik ia kini duduk manis di sebelahku dan menatapku dengan mata memelas.

"K-kris ge, a-apa punggungmu sakit?" tanya-nya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Menurutmu? Ck! Dasar menyusahkan!"

Dia menunduk karena rasa bersalah. Aish, selain ceroboh, payah, bodoh, dia juga cengeng.. benar-benar menyebalkan. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.." bisikku.

Seketika wajah bersalah itu lenyap berganti dengan wajah ceria yang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap waktu. "Kris ge, mengapa kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku terlambat hari ini?"

"Memangnya itu penting?" dia merengut kesal. Tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu."

"..."

"Hari aku terlambat karena aku terlambat bangun."

"..."

"Kau tidak tanya mengapa aku terlambat bangun?"

Aku menghela napas lalu menggelengkan kepalaku. Berharap dia bisa diam..

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan. Semalam Luhan-ge menelponku dan dia curhat tentang hubungannya dengan Sehunnie. Mereka sedang bertengkar.."

"Apa kau tidak penasaran mengapa mereka bertengkar?"

Oh Tuhan!

"Baiklah-"

"Demi Tuhan Zhang Yixing! Hentikan ceritamu. Aku tidak peduli dengan namja bernama Luhan serta kekasihnya itu. Kau benar-benar menggangguku dengan cerita bodohmu itu. Lebih baik tutup mulutmu!"

Ku lihat matanya berkedip-kedip menatapku. Kurasa dia cukup shock. Ah, ku rasa juga sudah terbiasa. Karena bukan sekali dua kali aku membentaknya. Tapi sesering apapun aku membentaknya, dia takkan pernah diam dan terus saja menggangguku.

Bersamaan dengan ucapanku tadi Bus ini berhenti di halte di dekat sekolah kami. Aku pun berdiri lalu beranjak keluar dari Bus. Tak ku pedulikan Yixing yang terus berteriak dan mengejarku. Ck! Bisakah sehari saja dia tidak mengusikku. Benar-benar mengganggu!

Untungnya bel sekolah telah berbunyi, dengan begitu aku bisa terlepas dari Zhang Yixing untuk beberapa saat. Karena memang kelas kami berbeda..

Lebih tepatnya aku berada di kelas tiga, sedangkan Yixing berada di kelas dua..

.

Aku?

Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku..

Namaku Wu Yifan. Atau kalian bisa memanggilku, Kris. Aku namja keturunan China-Kanada. Tapi sudah sejak satu tahun yang lalu aku tinggal dan menetap di Korea.

Aku dan tetanggaku yang selalu menggangguku itu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. SM SHS.. kata orang, itu adalah salah satu sekolah Favorite di Seoul.

Akan ku ceritakan bagaimana mana aku dengan Yixing bisa berteman. Ah ani, ini bukanlah kisah yang istimewa.. ini hanya cerita biasa..

Satu tahun yang lalu..

Aku dan eomma-ku pindah dari Kanada ke Seoul. Kami pindah tepat di sebelah rumah Yixing, yang ternyata juga sebuah keluarga yang berasal dari China. Yah, harus ku akui Yixing banyak membantuku beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, juga mengajariku bahasa Korea.. mengingat ia sangat lancar bahasa China.

Benar, ini lah alasan aku dan Yixing menjadi dekat. Karena dia orang China yang bisa membantuku beradaptasi.. hingga satu tahun berlalu..

Nde, Satu tahun kebersamaan kami.. tidak juga di sebut bersahabat karena aku sama sekali tak menganggapnya sahabatku.. teman? Tidak juga..

Dia hanya seorang tetangga..

.

.

**Nha POV**

.

Ujian sekolah hampir tiba, para murid di kelas tiga tengah sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan diri menyambut ujian akhir sekolah serta ujian masuk universitas. Begitu pula dengan salah satu murid yang cukup pintar di SM SHS ini, Wu Yifan..

**Kris **

Sudah sejak lama Kris menyiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir sekolah ini, ia pun belajar keras untuk mengikuti ujian masuk salah satu universitas di Kanada. Nde, Kris berniat kembali ke Kanada setelah lulus sekolah nanti.

Kris terlihat serius belajar. Dengan Earphone yang menelpel di kedua telinganya, dan sebuah buku di depannya, ia terlihat sangat fokus. Setidaknya sampai seseorang datang dan mengganggunya.

"Kris ge~"

Zhang Yixing sudah duduk manis di sampingnya, yang bersandar di bawah pohon sakura di halaman sekolah. Kris memutar bola matanya..

"Gege, kau sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Batin Kris.. "Aku sedang belajar.. bisakah kau tidak mengganguku untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing membulatkan matanya. "T-tapi mengapa?"

Kris menghela napas. "Kau tahukan, sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah. Jadi berhentilah menggangguku, Zhang Yixing?"

"A-apa aku peganggu?" mata Yixing berkaca-kaca..

"Nde, kau itu pengganggu.. jadi berhentilah menggangguku mulai sekarang.."

Buuk!

Terdengar bunyi buku tebal yang di tutup Kris mendominasi keheningan di antara keduanya.. sejenak Kris menatap Yixing yang tertunduk sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan namja cantik itu dalam keheningan..

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia dapat melihat tubuh Yixing bergetar dan terisak. Kris menghela napas. "Apa aku sudah keterlaluan dengan Unicorn cengeng itu? di bentak sedikit saja sudah menangis." Gumam Kris lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya .

.

**[Kris Side]**

**.**

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak hari ini. Hari-hari Kris memang sangat tenang tanpa suara berisik Yixing. Namun justru itu membuatnya kesepian. Unicorn cengeng itu tak pernah lagi berangkat sekolah bersamanya, tidak lagi berkunjung ke rumah Kris, tidak lagi mengganggu Kris ketika mereka di sekolah.

"Hah~"

Buk!

Kris menghela napas sembari menutup buku di tangannya. Tubuh tingginya yang kini tersandar di bawah pohon sakura di taman sekolahnya ia letakkan. Dari tempatnya, Kris dapat melihat Yixing dan teman-temannya sedang bercengkramah. Namun unicorn itu terlihat tak bersemangat, terus saja menunduk dan melamun..

Kris tahu dan sadar ia lah penyebab hilangnya kecerian Yixing. Kris benci kesedihan itu. Kris benci mengakuinya. Nde, sekuat hati ini menahannya. Perasaan ini.. peraasaan yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia rasakan.

Kris mencintai Yixing..

Itu lah faktanya..

Itu lah alasan mengapa Kris bersikap acuh dan kasar pada Yixing selama ini.. Ia ingin membuang perasaan cintanya.

.

Hubungan sesama jenis tidak mudah, terlalu beresiko, terlalu banyak rintangan dan penghalang. Tak apa bagi Kris kalau ia akan menderita karena sudah berani mencintai Yixing. Tapi Kris tidak akan rela, jika cintanya membuat Yixing justru menderita.

Karena itu.. Kris berusaha mengubur cintanya, menyembunyikan perasaan itu selamanya..

Baginya..

Zhang Yixing terlalu berharga untuk tersakiti..

.

**[Lay Side]**

**.**

_Nde, kau itu peganggu.. jadi berhentilah menggangguku mulai sekarang.._

"Hiks hiks.. hiks.."

Yixing membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal untuk meredakan isak tangisnya. Ucapan Kris seminggu yang lalu itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ia kembali menangis untuk ke sekian kali karena Kris.

"Gege, hiks hiks.. mianhae kalau selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu.. hiks aku salah hiks.." Bibirnya bergetar.. bantal berwarna ungu itu sudah basah oleh air matanya. "Hiks ottokhae?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu ge, a-aku... hiks aku hanya ingin selalu berada di dekatmu.. karena... hiks karena aku mencintaimu.."

Tanpa Yixing tahu, Kris sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Setengah jam yang lalu eomma Yixing meminta Kris untuk menemani Yixing di rumah karena malam ini eomma dan appa Yixing akan pergi ke Busan untuk urusan bisnis. Kris mematung, pintu kamar Yixing sedikit terbuka hingga ia bisa mendengar tangis dan ucapan namja manis itu.

.

"Kris?"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Mrs. Zhang sudah berada di belakangnya. "Ya, bibi Zhang?"

"Mengapa tidak masuk?"

Belum sempat Kris menjawab, Mrs. Zhang sudah menghambur ke dalam kamar Yixing setelah mendengar isak tangis putra tunggalnya itu. "Ya Tuhan, Yixing-ah? Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Kris pun diam-diam menyusul kedalam kamar Yixing. Namun sepertinya Yixing belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Mrs. Zhang duduk di samping Yixing lalu mengelus surai hitam putranya itu. "Ckck! Baru di tinggal sebentar saja menangis, dasar cengeng." Rupanya Mrs. Zhang sudah salah paham.

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang Eomma. "Mama?"

"Ya, Xingxing tidak malu dengan Kris ge, eoh?"

Mata Yixing berkedip-kedip lucu, berusaha mencerna ucapan eomma-nya. Detik berikutnya ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kris sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "K-kris ge?"

"Ckck! Sudah sudah.. ayo turun, mama dan papa sudah mau berangkat sekarang. Xingxing tidak perlu takut sendirian karena Kris ge akan nemenin Xingxing selama mama dan papa pergi.." ucap Mrs. Zhang sembari mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yixing.

Yixing pun mengangguk imut lalu bangkit dari kasurnya. Mrs. Zhang menarik Yixing keluar kamar, di ikuti oleh Kris yang masih tak bersuara sedari tadi.

.

Yixing melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil eomma dan appa-nya yang melaju meninggalkan rumahnya. Setelah mobil itu tak terlihat lagi olehnya, Yixing pun melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Lagi-lagi Kris mengikuti tanpa berkata-kata.

Pintu rumah Yixing di tutup oleh Kris, ia pun menyusul Yixing yang berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Langkah Yixing terhenti dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris. "Kalau gege mau pulang, tidak apa. Pulanglah.." ucapnya lalu kembali berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris.

Namun langkah Yixing terhenti saat tangan mungilnya di genggam oleh tangan besar Kris. "Tapi aku di suruh menjagamu, Zhang Yixing."

"Aku bukan anak kecil ge, tak perlu di jaga.."

"Tapi kau itu penakut, ceroboh, payah dan.."

"Dan pengganggu.." Yixing kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris. "Pulanglah ge.. maaf, kalau selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu.." Yixing menepis tangan Kris hingga genggaman itu terlepas. Yixing tersenyum pada Kris.. lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali hendak melangkah..

Graab!

Untuk kedua kalinya langkah Yixing terhenti. Kris merengkuh tubuh kecilnya dari belakang. "Mianhae Xinggie.. maaf atas ucapanku.."

Yixing hanya diam..

"Maaf atas sikap dinginku selama ini. Maaf karena aku sering membentaku. Maaf karena aku sering mengacuhkanmu.. "

Tes tes..

"Maaf Xinggie.. Maaf karena aku... karena aku mencintaimu.."

Deg!

"K-kau tahu... kau tahu betapa susahnya menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya agar tubuh ini tidak sampai memelukmu saat melihatmu menangis. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya agar tangan ini tak sampai menggenggam tangan mungilmu. Sangat sulit Xinggie.."

Tes tes..

Air mata itu tak terelakkan. Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris ketika pelukan Kris melemah. Yixing sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Kris.

Chu~

Mencium bibir itu sekilas. "Dasar pengecut, pabbo. Ternyata Wu Yifan lebih lemah dan payah dari Zhang Yixing!"

Kris meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk tubuh itu sangat erat, seolah tak akan ada hari esok untuk merengkuhnya lagi.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh-"

"Tapi ku rasa aku lebih bodoh. Karena mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu, Wu Yifan!"

"A-aku.. saranghae Zhang Yixing.."

"Nado saranghae.. Yongwonni.. Kris ge~"

.

.

At **Jeongdongjin**

**.**

Yixing menyamankan tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukan Kris. Sore itu, Kris mengajak Yixing ke Jeongdongjin untuk melihat sunset. Mereka melakukan perjalanan kencan pertama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Keduanya berciuman mesra, saling menggenggam erat tangan pasangannya, saling menatap dan mendekap erat..

"Kris ge, eunghh apa kau mau berjanji untuk tidak akan membentak ku lagi, mulai sekarang-"

"Wu Yifan berjanji tidak akan membentak Zhang Yixing lagi. Berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan membuatnya bahagia, akan selalu mencintainya, menjadikannya permaisuri yang paling bahagia di dunia ini~"

Blush!

Wajah Yixing memerah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. "Hiihii, tidak ku sangka Kris ge pintar menggombal~"

"Ya, Zhang Yixing jangan meledekku, hey!"

"Hahahaa, salahkan wajahmu yang sok Cool dan cuek itu, jadi sangat aneh kalau kau menggombal ge!"

"Mwo? Ya ya! Kau mau ku cium, eoh!" Kris memasang wajah sok Cool, lagi-lagi.

"Nde? Cium saja kalau berani!" jawab Yixing balas menatap Kris dengan wajah menantang.

"Ya, Zhang Yixing.. kau mesum juga ya, ya baiklah.."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kris menyerang bibir merah yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.. dan Yixing, dengan senang hati meladeni Kris..

.

Sore itu kisah manis itu di mulai..

Sore itu juga, janji mereka terucap..

Janji untuk selamanya saling mencintai

Selamanya bersama..

Melewati halangan dan rintangan yang menghadang di masa depan..

Dan pantai, pasir serta matahari terbenam di barat menjadi saksi janji itu..

.

.

.

**Satu tahun berlalu..**

**.**

Setelah resmi menjadikan Yixing kekasihnya, akhirnya Kris merubah rencana masa depannya. Rencana awal yang ingin kembali ke Kanada ia batalkan, dan memilih menetap seorang diri di Korea. Karena kini sang eomma tak bersamanya lagi.

Setengah tahun yang lalu Mrs. Wu menemukan kembali pria yang tepat untuk mencintainya. Kris mengizinkan eomma-nya menikah, dan namja itu membawa eomma-nya pergi ke Amerika. Kris sama sekali tak keberatan, asalkan eommanya bahagia, tak apa bila ia harus di tinggal.

Eomma-nya berhak memiliki kehidupan sendiri dan kebahagian setelah lebih dari dua belas tahun sendirian membesarkannya. Itu lah yang Kris pikirkan. Ia pun sudah menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di Seoul National University.

Kris bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, meski setiap bulan eomma-nya masih mengirimkan uang, namun ia pikir tak ada salahnya bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk masa depannya kelak.

Masa depan yang ia rencanakan bersama kekasihnya, Zhang Yixing..

Malaikat manis yang selalu tersenyum setiap waktu hanya untuknya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Kris lupa akan beban hidupnya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Kris selalu punya alasan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya..

Eomma-nya sudah tak bersamanya lagi..

Dan yang tersisah kini hanyalah Yixing...

.

.

**XOXO Cafe.. **

**.**

Yixing duduk di sebuah bangku didepan cafe tempat Kris bekerja. Namja ber-dimple itu memaksa untuk menunggu Kris. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST, itu berarti sudah tiga jam Yixing menunggu Kris.

Salahkan sikap keras kepalanya yang bersikeras ingin menunggu Kris. Meski Kris sudah menyuruhkan menunggu di apartment Kris, namun ia tak mau. Nde, karena hari ini adalah tahun pertama mereka merayakan Anniversary. Mereka berencana untuk melewatkan malam bersama di apartment kecil Kris.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Yixing merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan oleh angin malam. Kris memeluknya, kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi putih Yixing.

"Apa kau kedinginan Unicorn bodoh?"

Kris memang suka memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan Unicorn, karena baginya, Zhang Yixing itu menggambarkan sosok Unicorn yang penuh semangat, pekerja keras dan seseorang yang percaya akan kekuatan mimpi, dia akan menjadi seperti kuda liar untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa setiap mimpi ia raih dan menangkan.

"Gege, berhenti mengataiku bodoh!" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan berhentilah cemberut karena mungkin aku tak sanggup menunggu sampai ke apartment untuk menciummu!"

"Gegeeee!"

"Hahahaaa!"

Kris tertawa kecil lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Yixing. Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Dengan Yixing yang masih cemberut dan Kris yang terus menggodanya.

.

.

Di sebuah apartment kecil dan sederhana, Kris tinggal setelah eomma-nya pergi bersama suaminya.

Dan di meja makan kecil yang terletak di dapur kecil apartment itu, telah tersaji hidangan makan malam yang telah Yixing siapkan untuk merayakan Anniversary mereka. Kris duduk manis sambil terus memperhatikan Yixing yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan hidangan. Ia tersenyum..

Kris tidak menyesal atas semua yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Yixing. Atas hubungan mereka yang masih menjadi rahasia.. apapun resikonya nanti, Kris akan memperjuangkan cintanya. Yixing-nya.

Yixing telah duduk manis dan terlihat bingung mendapati kekasihnya yang terlihat senyum-senyum memandangnya. Yixing mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kris. "Gegeee! Ge!"

"Hm?"

"Ya, mengapa melamun?"

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Yixing yang terlihat cute dengan wajah bingungnya. "Ani, hanya memikirkan... tentang.. kau yang telah siap menjadi istri gege~"

Blush!

Pipi Yixing merah merona. Ia tertunduk malu mendengar ucapan Kris. "Enghh.. g-gege...?"

Kris meraih tangan Yixing lalu menggenggam dan menciumnya.. "Xinggie, maukah kau melewati sisa umurmu bersamaku.. merayakan hari-hari anniversary kita selanjutnya bersama gege.. maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh harap. Mencoba mencari cela kebohongan namun tak ia temukan.. tatapan itu sangat tulus dan sarat akan cinta untuk Yixing.

Yixing menangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi merah meronanya. "Nde, aku mau ge.."

Kris langsung berdiri dan meraih Yixing kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk sang unicorn erat.. menyalurkan kehangatan dan cinta yang ia punya pada sosok rapuh dalam rengkuhannya.

"Gomawo baby... gomawoo.. saranghae yongwonni.."

Yixing balas memeluk Kris tak kalah erat. "Nado saranghae yongwonni.. Kris ge~"

.

.

**Satu tahun kemudian..**

**.**

Setelah mereka sepakat dan bertekad mengumumkan pada semua orang tentang hubungan keduanya, Kris juga berniat meminta restu secara langsung kepada kedua orang tua Yixing. Meski sudah sejak satu tahun yang lalu Kris melamar Yixing, namun keduanya sepakat untuk menutupi hubungan mereka satu tahun lagi.

Kris mau pun Yixing belum siap.. mungkin tak apa kalau mereka adalah sepasang kasih biasa. Pasangan namja dan yeoja. Namun mereka berbeda.. Kris hanya tak mau Yixing tersakiti, meski pada akhirnya mereka memang akan tersakiti oleh sesuatu yang mereka sebut cinta itu..

Sejak satu tahun yang lalu Yixing juga telah menjadi seorang mahasiswa, dan ia juga kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Kris. Dan setelah melewati dua tahun bersama, Yixing merasa sudah siap memperkenalkan Kris sebagai kekasihnya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka cukup tahu resiko akan di tolak, bahkan mungkin akan di pisahkan oleh orang tua Yixing kelak saat mengetahui hubungan terlarang keduanya..

.

"Maafkan aku, Paman, Bibi, aku.. aku mencintai putra kalian.."

Mr. Zhang meradang. Ia menatap nyalang kedua pemuda yang tengah berlutut dan bergenggaman tangan di depannya kini. Putranya sendiri Zhang Yixing dan namja yang dulu pernah menjadi tetanganya, Wu Yifan. Sementara Mrs. Zhang hanya bisa terisak pilu mendapati kenyataan anak kesayangannya ternyata seorang gay.

"K-kau! Wu Yifan! Berani sekali kau!" Mr. Zhang murka lalu menarik kerah baju Kris dan melayangkan tamparan sangat keras pada wajah tampan Kris hingga berdarah.

"Papa andweee! Hiks hiks.." Yixing menahan tangan appa-nya yang hendak kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Kris.

"Diam kau Zhang Yixing!" Mr. Zhang melirik istrinya yang sudah histeris. "Bawa anakmu ini ke kamar dan jangan biarkan dia keluar dari rumah ini! aku akan mengurus bocah menjijikkan ini!"

Mrs. Zhang pun langsung menuruti perintah suaminya. Dengan terpaksa ia menyeret Yixing masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hiks andwee papa! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan mamaaa! Kris Geeeeee! Hiks hiks.."

Kris hanya bisa terdiam memandangi Yixing yang berusaha mengapainya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Mr. Zhang menyeret paksa dirinya dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke luar rumah keluarga Zhang.

"Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku dan keluargaku, Wu Yifan!"

Braaak!

Kris menatap miris pintu rumah Yixing yang tertutup rapat untuknya. Seolah pintu itu menandakan tertutupnya jalan untuknya dan Yixing bersatu dalam kehidupan ini.

Tidak! ia tidak ingin menyerah dan melepaskan cintanya begitu saja.. tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat..

Dengan langkah berat dan di iringi jerit tangis Yixing yang terdengar olehnya, Yifan melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah Yixing.

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian~**

**.**

"A-apa? Y-yixing dan keluarga akan pindah ke China?"

"..."

"Ah nde.. Gomawo Luhan-ssi.."

Pip!

Ponsel di genggaman Kris terlepas setelah pembicaraan via telpon genggam dengan Luhan, sahabat Yixing itu berakhir. Selama seminggu ini ia sama sekali tak bisa bertemu Yixing karena sama sekali tak ada cela dan kesempatan yang di berikan oleh kedua orang tua Yixing. Kris akhirnya memutuskan menghubungi Luhan, salah satu sahabat dekat Yixing..

Kris jatuh dan terduduk di lantai balkon kamarnya, ia bersandar di dinding. "Yixing baby.. apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Walau tak ada isak tangis terdengar, namun air mata yang mengalir di pipi-nya, cukup menggambarkan kehancuran seorang Wu Yifan saat ini.

'Apa memang kita harus menyerah Yixing?'

Kris berdiri lalu meraih jaketnya. Ia berlari menuju pintu apartment lalu membukanya dan...

Senyum itu..

Senyuman yang menjadi alasan Kris tersenyum..

Unicorn-nya..

"Y-yixing?"

Graab!

Yixing menghambur ke pelukan Kris yang masih terpaku. Namja tampan itu terlalu shock mendapati sang kekasih kini berada di hadapannya.

"Gegee.. aku merindukanmu.. hiks." Gumam Yixing di sela isak tangisnya.

Kris balas memeluk erat sang kekasih, lalu membawa Yixing masuk dan mengunci pintu apartmentnya. Kris menangkup pipi Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu baby.."

"Hiks hiks.. gege, aku tidak mau kita berpisah.."

"Sssstt.. kita tidak akan berpisah baby.. tidak akan! Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau berada disini? Bagaimana caranya?"

Yixing kembali merebahkan tubuh kecilnya kedalam pelukan Kris. "Eunghh.. i-itu.. aku kabur gege.."

"Mwoo? K-kabur?" Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali menangkup pipi Yixing dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

Yixing mengangguk. "Nde.."

"Bagaimana jika papa dan mamamu-"

"Ani! Mereka tidak akan menemukan kita.. percayalah!"

"Tapi, mudah bagi mereka untuk menemukan tempat ini, kampus kita.."

"Tidak gege! Walaupun mereka tahu, mereka tidak akan mencariku, percayalah.."

Kris menatap lekat kekasih. "Apa yang terjadi Yixing?"

Yixing menunduk. "K-karena... sebenarnya.. m-mereka s-sudah merelakanku bersamamu, gege~"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Semudah itukah? "Benarkah?"

Yixing kembali menangguk. "Tapi, mereka tetap tak bisa menerima hubungan kita gege.."

Kris kembali menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku baby.. aku-"

"Kau tidak salah gege. Kau yang telah mengajarkan padaku tentang cinta, dan membuatku menjadi hampir gila karena begitu mencintaimu, ge. Jadi, tolong jangan memintaku berhenti dan berbalik pergi meninggalkanmu, ge. Aku.. tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya."

"Yixing.. aku-"

Yixing membekap mulut Kris dengan bibirnya. Membawa Kris dengan ciuman yang manis dan penuh cinta. "Kau hanya boleh mengatakan satu kalimat ge, aku mencintai Zhang Yixing.. hanya itu.." ucap Yixing setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

"Aku.. mencintai Zhang Yixing.." ucap Kris penuh keyakinan.

Yixing tersenyum di antara rasa bahagia dan rasa takutnya. "Aku... lebih mencintaimu, Wu Yifan.."

Kris kembali membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya.. dan Yixing hanya bisa menangis dalam diam..

Benarkah, cinta memerlukan pengorbanan begitu besar? Benarkah, pengorbanan ini akan terbayar dengan kebahagian di masa depan...?

Yixing berbohong tentang kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya telah merelakannya bersama Kris. Karena kenyataan sebenarnya, orang tuanya telah membuangnya. Mengusir dan mencoretnya dari keluarga Zhang..

Demi memilih bersama Kris, Yixing memikirkan berbagai cara agar bisa lepas dari kedua orang tuanya. Hingga di hari ke enam ia di kurung di kamar, Yixing berpura menyerah dan berusaha menerima keputusan kedua orang tuanya.

Yixing akhirnya bisa keluar kamar dan mendapatkan kembali ponsel dan semua alat komunikasinya. Tapi Yixing tahu appanya tak bodoh, tentu saja ponselnya sudah di sadap.

Yixing akhirnya nekad menyebarkan video dan gambar dirinya dan Kris yang tengah bermesraan pada orang-orang yang terhubung dengan rekan bisnis dan kolega appanya. Pada foto dan video itu hanya wajah Yixing yang nampak jelas, sedangkan Kris di samarkan olehnya. Hingga pada hari ke tujuh, ketika keluarganya hendak berangkat ke China, video dan foto-foto itu sudah tersebar dan tentu saja itu membuat keluarga Zhang menanggung malu.

Pada akhirnya Mr. Zhang sangat murka dan mengusir Yixing dari rumah. Tak hanya mengusir, Mr. Zhang bahkan sudah tak menganggap Yixing sebagai anaknya.

Tes tes..

Mata Yixing memanas ketika ia kembali teringat apa yang telah ia lakukan..

Benarkah apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Author's Zone!**

.

Annyeong~ aku hadir dengan another KrAy Story kkkkkee, kali ini YAOI~ semoga kalian engga bosan dgn FFkuxD

ini emng di adaptasi dari salah satu FF YooSu-ku sih, tapi aku rombak dan kembangin lagi menjadi cerita yang berbeda..

lanjut?

Review! SiDer Go AWAY!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2]**

.

_Do I have to let you go like this?_

_I try to forget about you at a wordress beach_

_But_

_Inside my what was once a pure dream_

_You are countlessly paint_

_Until the day my breath stops and my life ends_

_I'll forever keep youu inside my heart.._

[**Heartache by FT Island**]

.

.

**Love Sick**

**- Drama, Romance, Hurt, angst-** **Rate T**

**-Presented By**

**Chunsatic729 or Nha**

** - KrAy/KrisLay/FanXing**

**Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao and others**

** .**

**.**

**At Seoul, September 23th 2011**

.

Satu bulan kemudian, Kris dan Yixing mengikat janji sudah dalam ikatan pernikahan. Di dampingi oleh sahabatnya, Xi Luhan, pada tanggal 23 september, keduanya mengucapkan janji suci di gereja yang berada di daerah Jeongdongji.

Pernikahan keduanya penuh hikmat dan kebahagian, meski hanya di hadiri oleh Luhan dan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun serta kedua sahabat Kris di universitas, Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Dengan bantuan sahabat-sahabat mereka pula pernikahan ini terlaksana, meski dalam hal ini, Yixing harus menjadi yeoja dan memakai gaun.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Wu Yifan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Zhang Yixing sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kris menatap Yixing sekilas lalu tersenyum. Bride-nya sangat cantik dengan gaun putih serta rambut sebahu-nya. "Ne, aku bersedia." jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

"Selanjutnya, Zhang Yixing, apakah kau bersedia menerima Wu Yifan sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Yixing juga menatap Kris dengan senyum manisnya. Kris sangat tampan berbalut toxedo hitam-nya. "Ne, aku bersedia." Ucapnya juga penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Aku sahkan kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri mulai sekarang. Dan aku persilahkan Yifan-ssi boleh mencium pengantinnya." Ucap pak pendeta seraya tersenyum kearah pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Kris meraih pinggang Yixing dan membawa-nya kedalam ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta. Hanya cinta.. cinta yang selalu ingin memberi kebahagian dan rasa nyaman pada orang yang tercinta.. tak ada napsu dan menuntut. Hanya cinta..

Kelopak bunga mawar berjatuhan di tengah suasana romantis pernikahan mereka...

.

.

Di pantai Jeongdongji, pasangan pengantin baru ini tengah berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan. Menikmati sunset sore itu, Kris membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu erat dari belakang..

"I Love You.."

"Love you too.."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kris mencium bibir plum yang menjadi candu-nya itu. Ia tahu ia takkan pernah puas menjamah bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Manis..

Ciuman itu berakhir.. dengan Yixing yang masih terpejam menikmati sisa kenikmatan yang di berikan Kris.

"Gegeee!" Yixing berteriak saat tiba-tiba Kris mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style. Kedua tangannya pun mengait di leher Kris.

"Hm, bukankah ini sudah malam sayang, dan itu berarti.."

Kris tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Yixing yang langsung menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidangnya. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu dan menggemaskan Yixing.

Ia pun memilih diam sambil menikmati pemandangan laut sore itu dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah hotel murah yang menjadi tempat menginap mereka malam ini. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi babak baru dalam perjalan cinta mereka..

"Gege, turunkan aku sebentar.." pinta Yixing.

"Untuk apa baby, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Gegeee!" rengek Yixing, yang membuat Kris harus mengalah dan menurunkan istrinya yang super manja itu.

Yixing menuliskan nama Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing pada pasir, membuat Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya. Ia pun memeluk Yixing dari belakang dan membantu Yixing mengukir nama mereka berdua di atas pasir.

"Gege, pantai ini akan menjadi saksi cinta kita.. Gege, berjanjilah di depan tulisan nama kita ini, kau akan mencintaiku selamanya!" ucap Yixing sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang memandang Kris.

Kris mengangguk lalu mengecup sekilas kening Yixing. "Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya, Wu Yixing.. sekarang, bisakah aku mendapat 'makan malamku', eoh?"

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kris dengan polosnya. "Bukankah tadi kita sudah makan, ge?"

Kris menghela napas. Salahkan otak Yixing yang terkadang memang lamban dan polos itu. "Bukan makan malam yang itu, baby.. tapi.." Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Yixing. Ia meniup dan menjilat salah satu daerah sensitive istrinya itu. "Seperti ini.." ucapnya seduktive.

Wajah Yixing memerah bak tomat. Namja manis itu tersipu dan tertunduk malu. "Gegee.. ahh g-geli.."

Kris pun tak ingin menunggu lebih lama untuk menyantap hidangan 'makan malam'-nya. Segera ia gendong kembali tubuh –bridenya. Keduanya saling menatap, tersenyum penuh cinta, menuju hotel..

Ukiran nama Zhang Yixing dan Wu Yifan itu terkikis oleh datangnya ombak yang menerjang pantai.. hingga membuat ukiran itu lenyap seketika..

.

.

.

**Satu tahun kemudian..**

Kehidupan rumah tangga Kris dan Yixing memang sangat bahagia walaupun hidup mereka penuh tekanan, kesulitan dan banyak rintangan. Tapi Yixing tak pernah mengeluh asal Kris terus menggenggam tangannya ketika ia hampir terjatuh, memelukkan ketika ia kedinginan, dan memberikan bahunya ketika ia lelah..

Begitu pula dengan Kris. Asal ia bisa terus melihat senyum Yixing, tak masalah selelah apapun tubuhnya, asal tubuh rapuh di dalam pelukannya dapat selalu merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Sudah dua tahun Kris kehilangan kontak dengan ibu-nya, dan ia pun tak berniat mencari tahu tentang keberadaan ibunya. Mungkin saat ini ibu-nya sudah bahagia, dan Kris pun sudah cukup dewasa untuk menanggung sendiri hidupnya, serta istrinya.

Kris tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia belajar keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa, dengan bantuan beasiswa itu lah ia bisa terus melanjutkan pendidikannya hingga lulus. Sementara Yixing memilih tak melanjutkan pendidikannya, karena bagaimanapun ia tak cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa seperti Kris. Kalau mengandalkan uang mereka, tak akan cukup kalau harus membiayai kuliah Yixing. Walau Kris sempat memaksa Yixing untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dan Kris berjanji untuk mencari uang lebih banyak, namun Yixing menolak.

Dengan berbekal tabungan yang dulu sempat ia kumpulkan, Kris membeli sebuah apartment yang sedikit lebih besar dari apartment lama-nya dulu. Karena Kris sudah lulus kuliah, ia pikir tak ada salahnya membeli apartment- yang sebenarnya ia bayar dengan menyicil itu untuk istri tercintanya.

Dengan mata tertutup, Kris menuntun Yixing menaiki sebuah lift, lalu keluar dan menuju ke suatu tempat yang Yixing belum ketahui. "Ge, apa masih jauh?"

"Tidak baby, kita sudah sampai.." ucap Kris lalu menekan beberapa dikit password apartment mereka yang merupakan tanggal dan bulan kelahiran Yixing.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka, dan Kris pun menuntun Yixing memasuki apartment baru mereka. Setelah masuk kedalam, Kris melepaskan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mata Yixing.

"Jja, sekarang buka matamu.. hana dul set!"

Yixing mengikuti perintah Kris, matanya berbinar kemudian berembun.. "Ge, hiks ini.."

Kris memeluk istrinya dari belakang. "Apartment baru kita baby. Apa kau suka?"

Yixing mengangguk sembari terus terisak. "Gomawo ge.."

Selama hidupnya Yixing memang tak pernah hidup susah, karena ia terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Berbeda dengan Kris yang mengalami kesulitan ekonomi semenjak ayahnya meninggal.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih baby Xinggie, ini memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku.." Kris membalikkan tubuh Yixing menghadapnya. Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yixing. "Jja, kita lihat-lihat tempat tinggal baru kita.."

Yixing mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris dari belakang. Pertama Kris mengajaknya menuju dapur yang cukup luas di bandingkan apartmentnya yang dulu, lalu ke living room terakhir ke kamar tidur mereka.

"Kyaaa! Gegeee!"

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar, Kris mengangkat tubuh Yixing ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar tidur mereka. Kris meletakkan dengan lembut tubuh mungil Yixing, lalu ia menyusul berbaring di samping Yixing.

"Gegeee~"

"Hm.."

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan menatap..

"Gomawooo.."

"Cukup, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Hanya ada satu kata yang boleh kau ucapkan.. Saranghae~"

Yixing tersenyum.. "Saranghae Wu Yifan.."

"Nado saranghae.."

Mata Yixing terpejam.. memori satu tahun pertama pernikahan mereka bagai kaset film yang berputar di otaknya..

_Satu tahun dalam ikatan pernikahan bukanlah tanpa hambatan dan halangan bagi Kris dan Yixing. Bukan pula mereka tak pernah berselisih pendapat. Terkadang ada pertengkaran kecil sebagai bumbu-bumbu dalam rumah tangga keduanya._

_Tahun pertama sebagai sepasang suami istri, Kris masih berstatus mahasiswa yang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah Cafe. Hal itu sama sekali tak cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka. Kris pun akhirnya menyewa sebuah apartment kecil, yang hanya memiliki sebuah kamar kecil serta dapur dan kamar mandi. Selain itu, Kris juga mengambil pekerjaan di hari libur sebagai pegawai mini market, pagi-pagi sekali ia mengantar koran, lalu berangkat kuliah hingga siang dan sore sampai malam ia bekerja di cafe. _

_Saat-saat bersama Yixing hanya di malam hari. Karena saat Kris tak ada di rumah, Yixing juga pergi bekerja. Dengan keahlian bahasa mandarinnya, Yixing bekerja sebagai guru les. Hal itulah yang sempat memicu pertengkarannya dengan Kris. Namun Yixing meyakinkan Kris, hingga ia pun di izinkan untuk mengajar dengan catatan tak boleh terlalu memaksakan dirinya. _

_Dan Yixing pun mengajukan syarat agar Kris mengurangi jadwal kerjanya di hari libur, karena ia ingin hari libur mereka mamfaatkan untuk kebersamaan mereka. _

_Dengan keterbatasan itu, Yixing sama sekali tak mengeluh.. ia bahkan terus tersenyum meski tubuhnya merasa lelah. Karena ia tahu, dengan hanya tersenyum, Kris akan menganggapnya baik-baik saja._

_Seperti saat itu, Yixing tak sengaja terjatuh ketika ia membersihkan rumah hingga pinggangnya cidera. Namun ia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari Kris dengan memaksa tersenyum saat menyambut kedatangan Kris._

_"Aku pulang~" teriak Kris sembari membuka pintu apartment mereka. Setelah masuk, ia kembali menutup pintu. _

_Dengan menahan sakit di pingganya, Yixing berusaha menyambut suaminya. "Selamat datang ge~" sapanya kemudian memeluk Kris, suaminya itu pun memberikan kecupan di keningnya._

_"Kau baik-baik saja baby?"_

_Yixing tersenyum sembari memamerkan dimple-nya. Ia mengangguk. "Hmm, mandilah.. aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu.. lalu makan malam.."_

_Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi istri. "Baiklah.." ucapnya setelah mendaratkan bibirnya di lekukan kecil di pipi Yixing. Ia pun melangkah menuju kamar mereka._

_Yixing meringis kesakitan. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah tak memberi tahu Kris. Tapi, kalau ia memberi tahu, Kris pasti akan sangat cemas.. lagi pula, sakitnya tidak seberapa. Pikir Yixing._

_._

_._

_Setelah makan malam itu selesai, Yixing membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Ia melirik Kris yang duduk di meja makan sembari menonton TV. Maklum saja, rumah mereka tak memiliki ruang santai, di ruang tamu saja hanya terdapat sebuah sofa serta meja bundar yang sebenarnya sudah seharusnya di ganti._

_Yixing berjalan menghampiri Kris lalu duduk di pangkuan suaminya. Kris tak terkejut sama sekali, karena itu memang sudah kebiasaan Yixing. Kris memeluk pinggang Yixing sembari membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing, ia kembali fokus pada acara TV._

_"Geee~" Yixing mengelus rambut pirang Kris._

_Kris mematikan TV lalu matanya beralih pada Yixing yang tengah menatapnya. Tatapan polos yang selalu ia sukai... "Baby.." Kris lalu mengangkat tubuh Yixing dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka. Ia meletakkan tubuh istrinya dengan lembut di kasur, lalu menindihnya._

_Yixing mengerti apa yang Kris inginkan. Tapi ia merasa tak cukup kuat kalau mereka harus melakukan itu. Pinggangnya benar-benar sakit. Baru saja Yixing ingin memberi tahu, namun terlambat oleh Kris yang terlebih dahulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman._

_Pada akhirnya, sekuat Yixing menahan sakitnya hingga Kris melihat memar di pinggulnya. Kris langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka meski dirinya sendiri sudah di kuasai hasrat._

_"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, eoh. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, Wu Yixing!" Kris sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia bukan kesal, tapi sangat cemas.._

_Yixing tertunduk dan terisak. "M-maaf ge~ hikks.."_

_Kris menghela napas. Ia merasa bersalah sudah memarahi Yixing padahal istrinya itu sedang kesakitan. Kris lalu membawa Yixing kedalam dekapannya. "Mianhae.. gege sangat mencemaskanmu, baby.. sssttt~ uljimaah~"_

_"Mianhae ge, aku-"_

_"Ssssttt, sudahlah.. Gege tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Sekarang kau tidur nde.. good night baby Xingxing~" ucap Kris lalu mengecup kening Yixing. _

_Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Night too ge~"_

_Kris memeluk tubuh –naked Yixing dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Setelah yakin Yixing tidur, Yixing pun beranjak dari kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya._

Mata Yixing kembali terbuka.. ia bisa melihat Kris terus menatapnya penuh cinta..

"Xinggie, nan bogoshippo~"

Yixing mengerti tatapan dan ucapan Kris yang lebih mendekati seperti desahan itu. Dengan wajah memerah, dan tertunduk malu.. Yixing mengangguk. "Nado bogoshippo, ge~"

Setelah mendapatkan sinyal dari istrinya, Kris pun tak membuang dan segera menindi tubuh Yixing. Dan setelahnya, keduanya bersatu dalam cinta dan kenikmatan yang membuat mereka melayang seakan lupa pada bumi tempat mereka berpijak...

.

.

Jika tahun pertama mereka bisa lewati, bagaimana dengan tahun-tahun selanjutnya?

Akankan cinta masih bisa menjadi pondasi rumah tangga mereka saat pondasi itu mulai goyah..

Seperti mengukir nama di pasir di pantai, akan bisa bertahan jika ada ombak besar menghampiri..

Akankah cinta itu bisa bertahan..

.

.

Setelah lulus dari Seoul National University dengan nilai tertinggi, tak begitu sulit bagi Kris untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ia mengirimkan lamaran di beberapa perusahan besar di Seoul, dan Kris akhirnya di terima di sebuah perusahan yang bergerak di bidang Gadjet.

Perusahan milik keluarga Huang...

Dalam waktu enam bulan, Kris sudah menjabat sebagai seorang manager produksi. Atas kerja keras serta ide-ide kreatif-nya dalam mencetus produk perusahan itu, Kris begitu cepat mendapatkan jabatan.

Kisah baru pun di mulai...

Dalam waktu tiga bulan, Kris membeli sebuah mobil untuk mereka berdua, di bulan kelima, Kris membeli sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Distrik Gangnam. Segala bentuk kemewahan telah Yixing dapatkan, Kris memberikan semua yang ia inginkan. Namun justru itu awal mulai pondasi cinta itu mulai goyah.

Kris yang merasa bersalah karena dirinya, Yixing harus menjalani kehidupan susah yang tak pernah ia rasakan, di buang dari keluarganya, bertekad terus bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan lagi kehidupan Yixing seperti dulu. Benar ia berhasil, namun ia sendiri tak sadar, kesibukannya itu justru membuat Yixing merasa jauh dari kebahagian.

Kris semakin sering lembur dan terkadang tak pulang. Kalau pun pulang, Kris masih saja di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang ia bawah ke rumah. Semenjak enam bulan yang lalu, Kris sudah melarang Yixing bekerja, dan Yixing pun menurutinya.

Mungkin hanya Yixing yang sadar, kebersamaan keduanya tak lagi sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Kehangatan itu sudah mulai berganti dengan dinginnya sikap Kris. Yixing selalu menunggu Kris pulang hingga tertidur di sofa, saat pagi ia membuka mata, ia menemukan dirinya sudah berada di kasur mereka. Dan Kris... sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

Tes tes..

Yixing terduduk sembari memeluk kakinya, lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya yang di tekuk. Yixing menangis tanpa suara. Ia begitu merindukan Kris, Kris-nya yang dulu.. yang selalu memberikannya Morning Kiss, yang selalu memeluknya ketika ia menyiapkan sarapan, yang selalu merengkuhnya menjelang ia menutup mata dan akan tersenyum saat Yixing kembali membuka mata di pagi hari.

Yixing beranjak dari kasur menuju pintu kamarnya dan Kris. Yixing berjalan ke lantai bawah menuju dapur. Ia membuat susu dan roti untuk dirinya sendiri, Yixing sarapan seorang diri. Sepertinya, sudah hampir satu bulan ini, Kris jarang sarapan dan makan malam bersamanya.

Yixing melirik kalender yang menempel di kulkas. Ia menghentikan sarapannya sejenak. Sekitar tiga bulan lagi, mereka akan merayakan anniversary pernikahan yang kedua.

_Xinggie, maukah kau melewati sisa umurmu bersamaku.. merayakan hari-hari anniversary kita selanjutnya bersama gege.. maukah kau menikah denganku?_

Yixing berusaha tersenyum di antara rasa takutnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berfikiran buruk. Kris sangat mencintainya. Kris tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Nde, dia harus percaya Kris. Dia tidak boleh mengeluh, dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka, dia harus selalu menyambut kedatangan Kris dengan senyuman..

.

.

Seorang namja tampan nampak begitu sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Meja dengan sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan Mr. Wu Yifan. Kris masih berkutat dengan dokumen serta laptop-nya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Mendengar nada dering ponselnya, Kris tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya. Karena nada dering itu sengaja ia setel khusus panggilan atau pesan masuk dari istrinya.

Tak mengindahkan pesan itu, Kris melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hingga ia mendengar beberapa kali nada dering pesan dan panggilan dari Yixing. Kris menghela napas, ia pun meraih ponsel tersebut dan menjawab panggilan Yixing.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aniya, a-aku hanya ingi bertanya.. apa gege sudah makan siang?" Suara Yixing terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Hm, sudah.."

"Ge-"

"Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk, Yixing. Sampai jumpa dirumah nde~"

Kris menutup ponselnya dan mengakhiri pembicarannya dan Yixing lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Ia menarik napas sejenak. Manik-nya tak sengaja menangkap figura sosok manis yang sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan cekukan kecil di pipi kanannya, Kris meraih figura tersebut. Lama ia menatap sosok itu, istrinya.

Kembali Kris meletakkan figura itu ke tempatnya semula. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja-nya, sembari memijit-mijit keningnya. Entah sejak kapan, Kris juga tak tahu persis tepatnya. Namun ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan hatinya.

Mengapa ia tak lagi merindukan senyuman istrinya, mengapa hatinya tak lagi bergetar ketika menatap mata istrinya. Karena menurut Kris, senyuman Yixing tak lagi tulus seperti dulu, senyum itu seperti di paksakan. Apa Yixing merasa lelah dan jenuh padanya? dan berpura-pura bahagia..

Nde, ia kenal Yixing memang sosok rapuh yang berusaha terlihat kuat di hadapannya. Sikap tertutup Yixing membuat Kris merasa istrinya itu semakin jauh dan sulit ia gapai.

Aniyo! Kris menggelengkan kepalanya..

Kris meyakin hatinya akan cintanya pada Yixing, dan cinta Yixing padanya.

.

_I wont be able to love anyone else ever again.._

_How about you?_

.

Kris keluar dari lamborgini hitam-nya lalu hendak masuk ke gedung perusahan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok namja manis yang tengah memunguti dokumen-dokumen yang berceceran di jalan raya. Sebuah mobil sedan melaju cepat dari arah kanan namja manis tersebut. Kris berlari menghampiri namja itu lalu menariknya.

"Awaaaaasss!"

Braaak!

Kris berhasil menarik tubuh namja itu ke pinggir jalan raya. Namun Kris terjatuh dengan tubuh namja manis tadi tepat di atas tubuhnya. Rasanya, hal seperti ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian ketika masa remajanya bersama Yixing.

Deg!

Kris mengamati sosok manis yang tak bergeming di atas tubuhnya itu. Mata tajam dengan lingkaran hitam itu berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kris pada sosok manis yang masih menatap lekat dirinya.

"E-eoh?" namja itu telah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tubuh Kris dan membantu Kris berdiri. "M-mianhae tuan.. karena menyelamatkanku kau terjatuh.. dan ku ucapkan terima kasih."

Kris tersenyum sembari menatap sosok itu, entah mengapa, ia seperti menemukan kembali sosok Yixing yang ia rindukan. Yixing yang selalu ceroboh. "Tidak apa-apa... lain kali harus lebih berhati-hati nde!"

Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok manis yang tersenyum penuh arti menatap punggung lebarnya. "Eoh.." namja manis itu tak sengaja menemukan dompet Kris yang terjatuh, sepertinya terjatuh saat tadi namja itu menolongnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia pun membuka dompet namja tampan itu. "Wu Yifan.." gumamnya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Kris membersihkan dirinya sebelum menuju ruang rapat. Pakaiannya sedikit kotor karena menolong namja manis tadi. Setelah yakin rapi, Kris melangkah keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruang rapat. Hari ini Presdir Huang akan memperkenalkan CEO baru perusahan ini, yang tak lain adalah putranya sendiri. Kris masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat yang sudah di penuhi para petinggi perusahaan. Ia pun duduk di tempat duduknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Presdir Huang masuk dan berdiri di singgasananya. "Selamat siang semuanya. Hari ini, aku akan memperkenalkan CEO baru perusahaan ini, ia adalah putra tunggalku sendiri, Huang Zitao.."

Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu yang terbuka termasuk kris, seorang namja muda cukup tinggi masuk ke ruangan itu. Namja dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata tajamnya. Kris sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui CEO baru perusahaan serta anak dari Presdir Huang adalah namja yang tadi ia tolong. Namja manis itu sempat melirik dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Tao mengambil tempat di samping appa-nya, ia membungkuk hormat kepada semua orang di ruangan itu. "Annyeong haseyo.. Huang Zitao imnida.. mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi CEO di perusahaan ini, mohon bantuan dan kerja sama anda semua.."

Tao kembali menatap Kris dan tersenyum mendapati namja tampan itu masih dalam ekspresi terkejutnya. Setelah perkenalan singkat dengan CEO baru itu berakhir, semua yang menghadiri rapat kembali menuju ruangan kerjanya, begitu pula dengan Kris.

"Tuan Wu?"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Kris menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tao tersenyum padanya. "Nde, Mr. Huang?"

Tao memutar bola matanya. "Ya, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku merasa sangat tua.."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah ia memang harus memanggil atasannya seperti itu. "Tapi, bukankah memang harus seperti itu.."

"Kurasa ada pengecualiannya.. buatmu.. dan bolehkan aku memanggilmu, Yifan ge saja?"

Lagi-lagi Kris terkejut. Rasanya ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Tao, mengapa pemuda itu mengetahui namanya.

Tao mengeluarkan dompet Kris yang berada di dalam saku jasnya. "Aku menemukan ini jatuh saat tadi kau menolongku Yifan ge.. dan karena itulah, aku tahu namamu.."

Kris meraih dompetnya dari tangan Tao. "Ah nde, Gomawo, Tao-ssi.."

"Ya, haruskan memanggilku seformal itu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya.." ucap Tao sedikit manja dan merengek. Lagi-lagi, hal itu membuat Kris melihat Yixing-nya yang dulu dalam diri Tao.

"Baiklah, gomawo Tao-ya.. ah ya, aku permisi ke ruanganku. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Pamit Kris lalu membungkuk sejenak pada Tao kemudian melangkah pergi.

Lagi-lagi, namja bermata panda itu tersenyum penuh arti menatap punggung besar Kris..

.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu berlalu..

Satu bulan kembali berlalu, namun tak kelak membuat hubungan Yixing dan Kris membaik. Kris yang menganggap Yixing telah berubah dan hanya pura-pura bahagia bersamanya, dan Yixing yang selalu berusaha tersenyum di antara rasa takutnya.

Hubungan keduanya menjadi kaku dan semakin dingin. Keduanya bagai membangun tembok tak terlihat di dalam rumah itu. Yixing menyembunyikan rasa takut dan lukanya di balik temboknya agar tak terlihat oleh Kris, dan Kris menjadikan tembok itu sebagai pembatas antara dirinya dan Yixing. Di balik tembok tak terlihat itu, Kris tersenyum namun bukan untuk Yixing, tapi untuk sosok lain yang mulai menghuni tempat di hatinya.

Tempat yang seharusnya hanya di huni Yixing..

Nde, sudah satu bulan berlalu, dan kedekatan antara Kris dan Tao tak terelakkan lagi. Kris tak bisa menolak kehadiran Tao yang ia anggap membuat hidupnya kembali berwarna. Kris yang selalu suka dengan sikap manja Tao yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Yixing yang dulu.

Kris telah membagi hatinya menjadi dua bagian, untuk Yixing dan untuk Tao.. ia memang tak memungkiri, ia masih mencintai Yixing.. namun juga.. mencintai Tao.. setidaknya, itulah yang terpikir oleh Kris.

Dan Kris, tak ingin melepaskan Yixing begitu saja, namun juga tak ingin kehilangan Tao..

.

.

Yixing benar-benar senang saat satu jam yang lalu Kris menelponnya dan mengatakan akan pulang cepat dan makan malam bersamanya. Dengan hati gembira, Yixing menyiapkan makan malam itu untuk suaminya. Berharap makan malam ini akan membuat hubungan keduanya kembali menghangat.

Namun apa yang ia dapat, raga Kris memang ada di hadapannya, namun tidak dengan hati dan pikiran suaminya. Entah ada dimana..

Makan malam itu hanya di dominasi oleh bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar. Kris terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, seperti tengah berbalas pesan singkat dengan seseorang.

"Gege?" Yixing mencoba merebut perhatian suaminya dari ponsel sialan itu.

Kemana tatapan Kris yang dulu tak bisa lepas darinya, kemana Kris yang senyum-senyum saat menatapnya? Kemana Kris yang selalu semangat memakan masakannya..?

"Nde?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak menatap Yixing.

"Apa ponsel itu lebih menarik dari masakanku?"

Kris meletakkan ponselnya dan sedikit merasa bersalah melihat raut kecewa Yixing. "Ah, nde.. a-ayo makan.." ucapnya lalu menyendokkan makanan tersebut ke mulutnya sembari menghindari tatapan Yixing.

"Kau berubah ge.."

Kris menghentikan makannya dan menatap istrinya. "Yixing-ah.."

"Apa kau bosan padaku?" dada Yixing bergemuruh, sudah sangat lama ia memendam rasa sesak ini.. dan sepertinya saat ini sesak itu membuatnya ingin berteriak dan menangis.

Kris meletakkan sendok di piringnya. Ia menatap tak suka kearah istrinya. "Wu Yixing.." Kris menghela napas. "Cukup, aku tidak mau bertengkar. Aku sangat lelah dengan pekerjanku di kantor. Aku sengaja pulang cepat dan ingin menikmati waktu berdua denganmu-"

"Berdua?" Yixing menghela napas. "Sedari tadi aku merasa sendirian di meja makan ini, ge. Atau sepertinya kau yang menganggapku tak ada disini. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan ponselmu, sepertinya ponsel itu jauh lebih menarik dari kehadiranku.."

"Cukup Zhang Yixing!" Kris berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau pikir disini kau lah yang paling menderita, eoh. Berpura-pura tersenyum dan menampak wajah bahagia di depanku, padahal aku tahu kau tidak pernah bahagia Yixing. Apa kau menyesal, eoh? Kau menyesal karena aku kau di buang oleh keluargamu? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak mengenalmu lagi Yixing, sepertinya kau lah yang berubah.." Kris meninggalkan meja makan.

Tes tes..

Yixing menyapu air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Zhang Yixing? mengapa Kris memanggilnya dengan marga Zhang, bukan Wu?

_Gege, aku tidak pernah berubah. Aku tetap disini, di tempat yang sama. Selalu menunggumu pulang dan menyambutmu dengan tersenyum._

_Menyesal? _

_Tidak.. aku tidak pernah menyesal Kris.._

.

**Dan satu bulan, kembali berlalu..**

Semenjak malam itu, Kris semakin jarang pulang. Kris sering menginap di apartment Tao. Kalau pun pulang, Kris lebih sering memilih tidur di kamar tamu.

Dalam hal ini, Tao sama sekali tak salah, ia hanya seorang namja yang tengah jatuh cinta.. tanpa ia ketahui, namja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu juga mempunyai cinta yang lain..

Kris bukan juga namja yang tak punya hati, yang tak punya rasa bersalah ketika kedua tangannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh istrinya, kini juga merengkuh tubuh Tao. Bibir yang biasanya melumat bibir istrinya, kini juga melumat bibir Tao. Bahkan saling berbagi kehangatan yang seharusnya ia lakukan hanya dengan istrinya, juga ia lakukan bersama Tao. Kris merasa bersalah, sangat. Namun hatinya tak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan itu. Ia membiarkan tubuh bersatu dengan Tao, di iringi jeritan hati yang meminta maaf pada Yixing.

Dan Yixing, dia bukanlah manusia bodoh yang tak tahu tentang hubungan Kris dan Tao. Yixing tahu bahkan pernah melihat kedua bercumbu. Namun Yixing menutup mata. Yixing berusaha menutup luka yang semakin menganga dan perih itu dengan tetap bersikap baik-baik saja di depan Kris..

Ya, permainan bodoh ini. Hanya mereka yang tahu.. dan hanya mereka yang bisa menyelesaikannya..

.

.

**Satu bula berikutnya..**

Yixing meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pernikahannya dan Kris akan baik-baik saja. Karena besok, adalah hari jadi kedua pernikahan keduanya. Yixing akan memanfaatkan itu untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kris.. dan dia berjanji akan membuat Kris melupakan Tao.

Dengan berbekal sebuah candle light dinner yang ia siapkan malam itu di Jeongdongji. Ia sengaja menunggu Kris di sebuah kursi cukup jauh dari tempat candle light dinner yang telah ia siapkan, karena ia ingin memberikan kejutan buat Kris. Yixing menunggu Kris penuh harap. Satu jam ia menunggu Kris di pantai itu, hingga ia melihat Kris melangkah kearahnya. Satu jam yang lalu ia menelpon Kris dan menyuruh suaminya itu menemuinya di Jeongdongji.

Yixing berdiri dan tersenyum menyambut Kris. "Gege, kau sudah datang.."

Kris balas tersenyum, namun Yixing tahu senyum itu tak lebih dari keterpaksaan. "Yixing-ah.."

Yixing menghambur kepelukan suaminya. "Gege, Happy 2nd anniversary. Sarang-"

"Xing! Tolong hentikan, jangan katakan itu lagi.."

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Pelukan yang sebenarnya tak di balas Kris. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kesini... ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, Xing.."

Deg! Yixing merasa takut oleh tatap intens Kris. Firasat buruk mulai menghinggapinya.

"Yixing-ah?" Kris menarik napas.

"N-nde?"

Hening sejenak. Lidah Kris keluh untuk berucap. Hatinya terus meyakini bahwa keputasan yang sudah ia ambil ini adalah yang terbaik.. "A-aku... ingin kita bercerai.."

Tes tes..

Kaki Yixing lemas seketika.. seolah udara di sekelilingnya lenyap entah kemana, hingga ia merasa sulit untuk bernapas.. dadanya sesak.. hatinya terus menjerit dan meyakinkan ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk!

"G-gotjimal.." Yixing mundur perlahan. "Katakan semuanya bohong ge. Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda.. katakan kalau ini hanya kejutan di anniversary kita!" ucap Yixing dengan tubuh bergetar.

Kris tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah istrinya. "Mianhae Yixing.. jeongmal mianhae, t-tapi semua telah berubah semenjak-"

"Huang Zitao! Nde? Apa karena dia?" suara Yixing meninggi dan bergetar.

Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Yixing. Jadi selama ini Yixing tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Tao. Lalu mengapa Yixing diam saja dan tak memakinya. Apa Yixing memang menginginkan perpisahan ini?

"Aniyo, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tao. Hubungan kita memang sudah retak bahkan sebelum kehadiran Tao. Jangan menyalahkannya Yixing, kita lah yang salah. Kau boleh membenci kukarena telah melakukan ini padamu. Maafkan aku Yixing.."

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan isak tangis yang semakin terdengar memilukan. "Jadi menurutmu, aku juga bersalah atas kehancuran pernikahan kita?"

"Nde, pernikahan kita sudah tak bisa di teruskan jika salah satu dari kita tak bahagia Xing, dan aku tahu kau tak pernah bahagia selama in. Karena itu, aku membiarkanmu pergi.. raihlah kebahagianmu Yixing. Kau juga berhak bahagia.."

Kris hendak meraih Yixing dalam pelukannya, namun istrinya mundur menghindar. Untuk apa Kris memelukkannya? Untuk menenangkan Yixing setelah ia berhasil menghancurkan hatinya. "A-araseo, pergilah.. Wu Yifan.."

Air mata Kris menetes saat mendengar ucapan Yixing. Tak adakah usaha Yixing untuk mempertahankannya. Tak bisakah Yixing menahannya. Kalau saja Yixing melakukan itu, mungkin saja ia akan bertahan disisi Yixing sekali lagi. Memperbaiki ikatan suci mereka yang kini sudah terputus.. Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang kini tersungkur di pasir.

Bahagia? Aku kehilanganmu Kris. Kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi alasanku untuk tersenyum, seseorang yang membuatku bahagia..

Bahkan, kau memilih hari yang tepat untuk mencampakkanku, Kris. Di hari anniversay kita.. Bukankah itu sangat kejam... Tidak bisakah kau memilih hari lain?

"Appoyoo!" Yixing memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa amat sesak. Appo Kris.. kenapa disini sangat menyakitkan.. mengapa cinta ini sangat menyakitkan.. tidak bisakah kau berbalik dan memelukku..

Yixing berlari menuju meja candle light dinner yang telah ia siapkan. Lilin-lilin kecil itu masih setia menyala. Seolah menertawakannya. Menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Aaaaaakhhh hiks hiks.."

Yixing menerjang dan merusak meja dinner dan lilin-lilin itu..

.

_Why you so easily left me?_

_I wont to able to love anyone else ever again.._

.

Dulu, pantai dan pasir ini menjadi saksi ketika kau berjanji mencintaiku selamanya

Dan sekarang, mereka juga menjadi saksi kau meninggalkanku dan melupakan janji itu..

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author Zone!  
**

**.**

di larang ngebash! ngerusuh! di zona gue!

santai aja, ini cuma FF hehehee~ jadi... klo emng ga suka pairingnya, castnya, ceritanya, mending go away aja, ga usah banyak omong -_-

ff ini emng full angst, jadi ya gt deh bacanya emng menguras emosi hahaa

kenapa alurnya ngebut krna sebenarnya tadi mau bikin oneshoot td trlalu panjang jdnya 3shoot xD jadi chapter depan end xD

**mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3- End]**

.

_Without You_

_Would my day be alright?_

_Im in pain just thinking about this_

_Even the day love came_

_Even the day we first kissed_

_As if they never happened_

_I have no choice but to erase they_

**_[ Sad Love Song ]_**

_._

_._

**Love Sick**

**- Drama, Romance, Hurt, angst-** **Rate T**

**-Presented By**

**Chunsatic729 or Nha**

**- KrAy/KrisLay/FanXing**

**Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Xi Luhan and others**

.

.

Malam itu, Yixing kembali ke rumah mewah mereka, rumah yang Kris belikan untuknya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia menyeret langkahnya menuju kamarnya dan Kris. Mata Yixing sempat mencari sosok Kris, namun mata itu akhirnya meloloskan butiran bening untuk kesekian kalinya, hanya pada malam itu.

Tentu saja, Kris tidak mungkin ada di rumah, karena saat ini suaminya itu pasti bersama Tao. Yixing memasuki kamar, dimana setiap sudut ruangan itu ada kenangan tentang Kris. Yixing membaringkan dirinya dibantal yang biasa Kris gunakan, aroma tubuh Kris tertinggal di bantal itu..

_Wu Yifan berjanji tidak akan membentak Zhang Yixing lagi. Berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan membuatnya bahagia, akan selalu mencintainya, menjadikannya permaisuri yang paling bahagia di dunia ini~_

Satu persatu memori bersama Kris terus berputar bagai roll film di pikiran Yixing, saat dimana Kris berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakannya, saat Kris mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka yang berakhir dengan Kris meninggalkannya tepat setelah dua tahun janji itu terucap.

_Apa yang salah Kris? Mengapa begitu mudah kau meninggalkanku dan melupakan semua janjimu?_

"Hiks hiks... Aaaakkkkhhh!" Yixing mendudukkan dirinya, lalu melempar bantal-bantal beserta selimut di ranjang itu sembari terus berteriak. Setelah lelah menangis, Yixing memilih tak bergerak dari tempatnya, bahkan ia pun enggan mengganti pakaian. Hingga matanya terpejam dan larutnya malam menghantarkan Yixing ke alam mimpi.

Mimpi buruk? Yixing masih berharap ini hanyalah salah satu dari mimpi buruknya.. dan terus berharap ketika pagi menyambut nanti, Kris tetap ada di sampingnya, menyambutnya dengan senyuman seperti dulu.

.

.

Sreeeet!

Gorden yang di buka hingga bias cahaya yang masuk di sela jendela kamar membuat seorang namja cantik yang tertidur di kamar itu dengan mata sembabnya dengan terpaksa membuka mata.

Seseorang membuka gorden kamar?

Yixing perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati Kris berdiri di samping jendela, tersenyum kearahnya. Apa ia masih di alam mimpi? Jika ia, Yixing berharap ia tak pernah terbangun.

"G-gege?" Yixing mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Seseorang itu, benar Kris. Suaminya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kris berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Yixing. "Aku kesini..." Kris menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Yixing . "... untuk mengemasi semua barang-barangku dan.."

Kris tak mampu lagi meneruskan kalimatnya saat mendapati Yixing menangis. Mengapa Yixing menangis? Untuk mencegah kepergiannya? Mengapa baru sekarang saat Kris tak bisa kembali lagi?

Kris berdiri dan langsung meraih koper yang berada di samping lemari lalu memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper. "... dan mengenai surat perceraian kita.. pengacaraku akan mengurusnya."

Tes tes.. Yixing segera menghapus air mata yang seenaknya mengalir di pipinya.

"G-gege, eungh.. b-bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu.. mungkin.. untuk terakhir kali.. lagi pula, kita sudah lama tak sarapan bersama.." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris, Yixing beranjak keluar dari kamar. Yixing tak mampu mencegah air matanya saat melihat Kris mengemasi semua barang-barangnya.

Kris terhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mengemas barang-barangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar. Kris mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

Sarapan itu berlangsung dalam diam, hanya bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mendominasi. Sesekali Yixing melirik Kris dan mendapati namja yang masih berstatus suaminya itu tertunduk, dan ketika Kris yang menatap Yixing, Kris juga menemukan Yixing tertunduk.

Yixing menangis. Menangis dalam diam, menangis tanpa air mata. Ia menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya tanpa mengunyah. Kembali mengingat semua perjalan hidupnya, bagaimana ia di campakkan oleh orang tuanya, dan ia bertahan hidup dalam kesulitan bersama Kris. Akhir yang ia pikir akan bahagia karena semua pengorbanan yang sudah ia lakukan, namun Yixing sadar, kehidupan ini taklah seindah cerita dongeng.

"A-aku sudah selesai.." ucapan Kris membuat Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Kris.

Kris berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Yixing. Berada lebih lama di dekat Yixing benar-benar membuatnya akan gila. Yixing meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya di piring. "T-tapi makananmu belum habis g-ge.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, berusaha menahan isaknya.

Kris juga menahan air matanya. Ada rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia jelaskan saat menatap wajah Yixing, namun hatinya terlalu takut untuk mengakui perasaan itu, perasaan cintanya pada Yixing. Karena baginya, Yixing sudah tak menginginkannya lagi. "Tao sudah menungguku, aku harus segera pergi.."

Mendengar nama namja itu di sebut Kris, rasanya seperti ada balok besar yang menghantam dadanya hingga terasa begitu sesak. "A-arasoo.. p-pergilah.. Yifan.." Yixing tertunduk, kali ini ia biarkan air mata itu mengalir, namun ia berusaha tak memperlihatkan kerapuhannya.

Kris menatap pilu Yixing yang masih tertunduk. "N-nde, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Rumah ini, akan ku alihkan atas namamu.. selamat tinggal, Yixing.."

Langkah kaki Kris terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Yixing. Setelah terdengar bunyi mobil Kris yang melaju meninggalkan rumah, Yixing berlari keluar rumah untuk mengejar Kris. Tubuhnya bergetar dan merosot di depan pintu rumah. "Aku mencintaimu Kris.. hiks hiks.."

Isak tangis Yixing terdengar menyayat hati mengiringi kepergian Kris..

.

_If It must really be the end_

_How you are doing I'm curious_

_Because I love you_

_I must restrain my self from giving you laughter_

_I must send tears_

_Because by tomorrow, you wont be there_

_If your heart is alright_

_I can only send you to meet someone kind_

_And you must be happy.._

.

.

**Satu bulan kemudian..**

.

**Yixing Side**

.

Yixing berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya meski ia tahu, sampai kapan pun ia takkan pernah bisa melupakan Kris, mengganti Kris dengan orang lain. Dan Yixing sudah bertekad untuk melanjutkan hidupnya seorang diri, takkan pernah mencari sosok pengganti Kris.

Ia juga berencana untuk menjual rumah yang Kris berikan padanya, lalu membangun sebuah panti asuhan. Yixing ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama anak-anak yang tak punya keluarga.

.

.

Yixing menatap nanar sebuah kertas yang sudah berisi tanda tangan Kris. Seorang namja paruh baya duduk di depannya, seseorang yang dalam sebulan ini beberapa kali bertemu dengan Yixing.

Nde, surat itu adalah surat cerai..

Dan Kris telah lebih dahulu menandatanganinya..

"Silahkan di tanda tangan, Yixing-ssi.."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Yixing menorehkan tinta pada kertas putih itu. Diiringi air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Yixing memasukkan lagi berkas perceraiannya dengan Kris lalu menyerahkan kembali pada pengacara Kris dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Pengacara paruh bayah itu balas tersenyum. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia pun berpamitan pada Yixing.

Yixing menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Semua sudah berakhir.. kisahnya bersama Kris, kini hanya tinggal memory yang akan selalu menghantuinya sepanjang hidup.

Kris sudah pergi ke tempat yang takkan pernah bisa ia raih..

Yixing kembali akan menutup pintu rumahnya, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya, napasnya sesak..

"Uhuk uhuuuk!"

Sudah sebulan juga Yixing mendapati dirinya batuk terus menerus. Ia juga sering sakit kepala dan kehilangan napsu makan. Ia pu terlihat sangat kurus di banding satu bulan yang lalu.

Semakin lama Yixing semakin merasakan dadanya teramat nyeri, napasnya pun tersengal serta batuk yang terus menerus. "Uhuuk uhukk!"

Braak! Tubuh Yixing semakin lama semakin lemas, kepalanya sangat sakit dan berakhir ia ambruk di depan pintu sembari memegangi dadannya. "Ughh! Appohh.. A-akkh! K-kris ge.. hiks.."

Yixing merintih kesakitan, sembari menggigit bibirnya serta meremas dadanya yang semakin nyeri, Yixing berusaha meraih ponsel di celananya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia ingat hanya lah Kris. Yixing men-dial nomor Kris dan menunggu jawaban Kris sesaat.

_"Yoboseyo.."_

Yixing terdiam saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menjawab panggilan telponnya, ia tahu persis itu bukan Kris. Yixing berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, namun tak berhasil. Lidahnya keluh.

_"Yoboseyo? Ah ya, ini Zitao. Apa anda mencari Wu Yifan? Tunggu sebentar nde, dia ada di kamar mandi."_

Yixing kembali menangis dalam diam.. ia memutuskan begitu saja telpon tersebut.

"U-uhuk uhukk!" Yixing kembali batuk-batuk dan kali ini bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan berwarna merah dari mulutnya. Yixing berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Ya Tuhan Zhang Yixing!" pekik Luhan saat menemukan sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Luhan berlari menghampiri Yixing.

"L-luhan ge.." Yixing menoleh pada Luhan yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Ya? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, eoh?" Luhan memapah Yixing masuk kedalam rumah dan membaringkannya di sofa. Kemudian namja imut itu berlutut di sebelah Yixing. "Xinggie, kau kenapa eoh? Apa yang terjadi? ceritakan padaku? Mana Kris?"

Yixing berusaha tersenyum pada namja yang sudah ia anggap –hyung itu. "Ge, pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak. Aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu?"

"Ya? Apa kau pikir aku bercanda, eoh? Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu, pabbo!" Luhan memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tentang Kris dan Yixing, karena selama ini Yixing menutupi masalahnya dari Luhan dan selalu berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja di depan sahabatnya itu.

"Wu Yixing! jawab aku!" Luhan menatap tajam Yixing.

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha menghindari tatapan Luhan. "A-aku, baik-baik saja hyung.. M-mungkin hanya lelah."

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, aku tidak percaya padamu. Mana Kris? Aku ingin meminta penjelasannya!" Luhan berdiri dan hendak beranjak ke kamar Yixing, namun tangannya di genggam oleh Yixing.

"G-ge.."

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Yixing. "Apa sekarang kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Wu Yixing!"

Yixing menangguk lemah. "Nde, tapi sebelumnya, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Wu Yixing lagi, ge.."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Yixing, ia juga melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi namja yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"K-karena... k-karena kami.. sudah bercerai.."

Luhan benar-benar tak yakin dengan pendengarannya. "K-kau.. bilang apa?"

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya lalu berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan Luhan. Ia pun akhirnya tak lagi berusaha menangis dalam diam. Yixing menangis keras dan menumpahkan rasa sakitnya pada Luhan.

.

.

Yixing menghela napas mengakhiri ceritanya. Tangan Luhan menggempal, ia juga menggeram dan terus menyumpah serapa Kris. Beberapa saat yang lalu Yixing sudah menceritakan tentang perceraiannya dan Kris.

"Aku akan mencari namja brengsek itu dan menghancurkannya!"

"Ge!"

Kedua sahabat itu saling menatap. Luhan juga kesal pada Yixing yang selama ini menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya. Ia pun kembali menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya. Luhan sangat tahu, lebih dari siapaun pengorbanan yang sudah Yixing lakukan untuk bersama Kris. Bahkan Kris sendiri tak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupku sendiri ge. Aku berencana menjual rumah ini dan membangun sebuah panti asuhan.."

"Tapi, Kris.. dia-" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yixing.

"Kris berhak mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri ge.. dan itu bukan bersamaku.."

Luhan menatap miris sahabatnya itu. "Mendapatkan kebahagian setelah menghancurkanmu? Itu tidak adil Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing tertunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bukan berarti melihat kehancuran Kris aku akan mendapatkan kebahagianku kembali, kan ge? Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin hancur."

Luhan terdiam dan tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Benar ia sangat membenci Kris, bahkan ingin sekali ia membalaskan dendam Yixing itu kalau di izinkan. Tapi yang di katakan Yixing memang benar, memelihara dendam tidak akan membuat hidup lebih baik.

"Arasso.. kau benar.." Luhan tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Yixing, seperti kebiasaannya dulu. "Gege akan selalu ada bersamamu mulai sekarang. Jadi, jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendiri, ara?"

Yixing mengangguk dengan senyum yang ia paksakan dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Ah ya, sebaiknya sekarang kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisimu!"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu ge, aku hanya butuh istirahat.."

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Kalau kau menolak, maka sekarang juga aku akan menghampiri Kris dan menghajarnya!"

Yixing menghela napas. "Arasso.. arasso.. aku ganti baju dulu." Ucapnya. Yixing beranjak, menuju kamarnya..

Luhan menatap miris punggung kurus Yixing. Matanya membulat saat menyadari perubahan yang cukup mencolok dari sahabatnya itu. Yixing benar-benar sangat kurus. Mengapa ia baru sadar?

"Kris, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yixing!"

.

.

Kini Yixing dan Luhan duduk berdampingan di kursi masing-masing di depan seorang meja seorang dokter muda bernama Jung Taekwon. Setelah menjalani serangkain prosedur pemeriksaan, kini hasil pemeriksaan itu sudah ada di tangan dokter Jung.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Yixing? sebenar, apa yang terjadi?" Luhan terlihat tidak sabar, karena dokter Jung terlihat berat untuk mengungkapkan hasil pemeriksaan itu. Sementara Yixing hanya pasrah menunggu.

Dokter Jung menghela napas sejenak. Sekilas ia menatap Luhan, lalu menatap Yixing yang tersenyum padanya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia siap mendengarkan baik ataupun buruk kondisinya. "Tuan Zhang.." sekali lagi, dokter Jung menghela napas. "... Terkena kanker paru-paru. Dan saat ini.. sudah berada pada stadium empat.."

Yixing terpaku.. rasanya ia ingin berlari, entah kemana lalu berteriak sekencang mungkin. Tubuhnya lemas, dan udara di sekitarnya seolah menipis.. Yixing merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Dokter Jung? Apa maksudmu Yixing menderita kanker paru-paru, eoh? Kau pasti salah! Nde, ku rasa ada yang salah dengan pemeriksaan itu. Setahuku, kanker ini menyerang perokok berat. Yixing sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh rokok!" ucap Luhan dengan napas tersengal.

Dokter kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Benar, kanker ini memang biasanya menyerang perokok, namun tidak menuntup kemungkinan juga menyerang bukan perongkok. Ada banyak faktor yang menjadi penyebabnya, termasuk genetik."

Luhan masih tak terima. "Ani, tidak mungkin! Ku mohon dokter, bisakah kau melakukan pemeriksaan ulang. Siapa tahu benar-benar terjadi kesalahan."

"Jeongmal mianhae Luhan-ssi.. kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan sebanyak tiga kali dan hasilnya tetap sama.."

Luhan akhirnya menyerah pada ucapan dokter Jung. Sementara Yixing hanya diam, ia tak siap. Benar-benar tak siap dengan kenyataan ini. Tak cukupkah penderitaannya hanya kehilangan Kris, haruskan Tuhan memberinya cobaan seberat ini..

"Lalu, berapa lama kemungkinan aku akan bertahan, dokter?"

Dokter Jung menelan ludah.. "Biasanya, penderita kanker ini rata-rata bisa bertahan selama delapan bulan.."

Yixing bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk menangis keras. Tubuhnya hanya bergetar dengan buliran air mata yang terus mengalir deras. Tatapannya kosong..

.

.

Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil Luhan, matanya menatap lurus kedapan, kearah jalanan. Sementara di sampingnya, Luhan tak mengatakan apapun. Otaknya seolah tak berfungsi bahkan memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menenangkan Yixing.

"A-aku.. aku akan memberi tahu Kris-"

"Ge, bisakah kau menemaniku kembali ke Changsa selama tiga hari.." ucapan Luhan di potong oleh Yixing, seolah mengabaikan ucapan Luhan tentang Kris, Yixing menatap Luhan seperti memohon.

"Araseo.. aku akan mengurus semuanya. Besok kita berangkat ke changsa.."

"Gomawo Luhan ge.." Yixing tersenyum, menampakkan dimple-nya yang terlihat samar karena kini pipinya sangat tirus. Luhan hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Yixing.

.

.

Yixing berdiri mematung di depan sebuah rumah besar, rumah yang punya sejuta memory tentang masa kecilnya. Masa kecil yang ia lewatkan di kota ini, Changsa. Yixing menekan beberapa kali tombol rumah itu, hingga ia mendengar derap langkah menuju pintu.

Yixing menarik napas, ia mempersiapkan dirinya. Besar kemungkinan ayahnya akan mengusirnya, namun Yixing sudah bertekad, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu selama tiga hari bersama kedua orang yang telah membesarkannya itu, tak peduli ia harus mendapat cacian ataupun di usir.

Kreek!

Pintu bercat coklat itu di buka oleh seorang yeoja paru baya yang masih sangat cantik. Mata yeoja itu membulat saat menemukan seseorang yang menekan tombol. "Y-yixing?"

"M-mama.."

Tubuh nyonya Zhang bergetar. Ia langsung menarik putra yang ia rindukan itu kedalam dekapannya. Sebenarnya sang eomma tak pernah membenci Yixing, namun nyonya Zhang tak mampu melawan kuasa suaminya sehingga ia harus terpisah dengan Yixing.

Pasangan eomma-anak itu cukup lama saling mendekap sembari mengucapkan kata-kata kerinduan selama dua tahun ini. Sampai akhirnya, seseorang datang dari belakang dan memisahkan pelukan antara eomma-anak itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak kurang ajar? Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

Mr. Zhang menatap nyalang Yixing dan mendorong anaknya itu hingga tersungkur. "Sayang, hiks.. ku mohon jangan sakiti anak kita lagi." Mrs. Zhang memeluk Yixing dan berusaha menghentikan Mr. Zhang ingin menyeret Yixing keluar dari rumahnya.

Yixing merangkak dan berlutut di kaki appanya. "Papa.. Hiks maafkan aku.. maafkan Yixing pa.. maaf.."

Tubuh Mr. Zhang bergetar menahan emosi, kecewa serta rasa rindu yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Dari dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat ingin memeluk Yixing dan mengatakan betapa papa merindukanmu. Namun keangkuhannya membuat kalimat itu tak pernah tersampaikan.

"Aku tidak punya anak menjijikkan sepertimu! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" Mr. Zhang menarik istrinya kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu. Mrs. Zhang hanya bisa terus menangis dan memohon agar hati sang suaminya luluh, namun rupanya, hati Mr. sudah membeku.

.

Sudah tiga jam Yixing berlutut di halaman rumahnya. Ia lakukan untuk meluluhkan hati appa-nya. Tanpa peduli kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah. Hingga malam menjelang dan Yixing masih setia pada posisinya. Rintik hujan mulai turun membahasi tubuh kurusnya, namun hal itu tak membuat Yixing menyerah.

Sementara di dalam rumah, Mrs. Zhang hanya bisa menangis menatap Yixing dari jauh. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian membujuk suaminya namun sampai detik ini tak berhasi.

Mr. Zhang menikmati kopi-nya sambil sesekali melirik kearah jarum jam. Ia tahu persis kalau anaknya masih berlutut di depan rumahnya, dan kalau di hitung, sudah tiga jam Yixing berlutut. Hingga rintik hujan terdengar, membuatnya mau tak mau menatap kearah jendela yang menghubungkan ke halaman rumahnya.

Di sana, ia dapat melihat tetesan hujan membasahi tubuh kurus Yixing. Mr. Zhang memejamkan matanya, air matanya pun menetes perlahan. Kembali ia membuka mata, lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya. Mr. Zhang meraih payung dan berlari menghampiri Yixing.

Tubuh Yixing nampak memucat dan menggigil. Namun ia tersenyum bahagia saat melihat sang appa menghampirinya. Yixing langsung berdiri dan memeluk appa-nya. "Papa.. maafkan aku.."

Mr. Zhang sudah tak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia mendekap erat-erat putra satu-satunya itu. "Papa yang seharusnya minta maaf sayang. Maafkan papa.."

Dari dalam rumah besar itu, Mrs. Zhang tersenyum bahagia dengan air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

Yixing tidak menceritakan tentang masalahnya dengan Kris. Karena appanya pun sepertinya tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Kris. Walaupun ia sudah memaafkan Yixing dan kembali menerima Yixing sebagai anaknya, namun sampai kapanpun ia takkan pernah bisa menerima Kris sebagai menantunya.

Tanpa mengingat masa lalu yang telah terjadi, Yixing melewati tiga hari kebersamaan dengan kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh kebahagian. Mereka pergi piknik dan memancing bersama. Seperti yang sering mereka melakukan dulu ketika Yixing masih kecil dan tinggal di Changsa. Menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan dengan pergi piknik dan memancing.

Hingga tiga hari itu berlalu begitu cepat. Yixing mengatakan pada kedua orang tuanya ia harus kembali ke Korea. Kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa pasrah dan melepaskan Yixing. Bagaimanapun Yixing sudah dewasa dan mereka akan menerima keputusan Yixing, dalam hal ini yang mereka tahu akan kembali pada Kris.

Yixing mempersembahkan senyuman terbaiknya saat berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya, berusaha meyakinkan orang tuanya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Yixing melambaikan tangan pada eomma dan appa-nya kemudian memasuki pintu masuk airport bersama Luhan.

'Papa, mama.. terima kasih telah memaafkanku.. karena dengan begitu, jika nanti aku mati, aku tidak mati dalam keadaan berdosa dengan kalian. Aku mencintai papa dan mama.. hiduplah dengan baik.'

.

.

**Tiga bulan kemudian..**

.

Tubuh Yixing semakin lemah, obat-obatan sudah tak bisa menyembuhkannya, obat itu hanya bisa memperpanjang waktunya.

Yixing berhasil mewujudkan keinginan terakhirnya, tepatnya keinginan Kris dulu. Ia sudah menjual rumah yang di berikan Kris padanya dan membangun sebuah panti asuhan kecil. Meski Luhan sudah melarangnya dan menyuruhnya fokus pada penyakitnya, namun Yixing tak menuruti kata-kata Luhan soal yang satu itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kris, semenjak mereka berpisah. Yixing tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kris. Namun hal itu tak pernah bisa membuatnya melupakan Kris, bahkan perasaan Yixing tetap sama. Cintanya pada Kris tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Dengan waktu yang tersisa, Yixing memilih menghabiskannya bersama anak-anak dan menemani mereka bermain. Bersama Luhan, Yixing membangun panti asuhan itu.

Meski ketika malam datang, Yixing kembali mengingat Kris dan rasa rindu itu membuatnya sesak dan kembali menangis.

Setidaknya.. dengan bergantinya gelap dengan terang, ada sedikit kebahagian yang bisa ia rasakan. Yang bersumber dari makhluk-makhluk lucu yang kini menjadi sumber kebahagiannya.

.

**Dua bulan kemudian...**

**.**

Dokter sudah menyatakan kalau penyakit Yixing sudah berada pada stadium akhir, artinya kanker itu bukan hanya menyerang paru-paru, bahkan sudah menjalar pada hati dan jantung dan organ lainnya. Pada akhirnya Yixing koma selama dua minggu..

.

Luhan tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja dan terus berusaha menyembuhkan Yixing, meski ia sendiri tahu Yixing tidak akan bisa sembuh lagi. Dengan bantuan Sehun, Luhan terus berjuang dan mendampingi Yixing. Juga bersama ke dua belas makhluk-makhluk imut yang setiap hari berdoa untuk kesembuhan Yixing.

Dokter sudah menyerah dan angkat tangan, namun Luhan bersikeras agar dokter tak melepaskan peralatan medis yang melekat pada tubuh Yixing. Hingga tepat dua minggu setelah tidur panjangnya, Yixing sadar.

Yixing membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan dan Sehun serta seorang anak yang mendapatkan giliran untuk menjaganya tengah tertidur. Yixing menggerakkan tangannya mengusap kepala Zelo yang membaringkan kepala di sampingnya. Matanya kembali menatap Luhan dan Yixing yang tertidur sembari berpelukan di sofa.

'Kris.. Apa kau tahu, apa yang aku alami dalam mimpiku? Aku tersesat di padang pasir yang tak berujung Kris. Namun dalam mimpi itu, aku selalu mendengar suaramu memanggilku, aku mengikuti suara itu hingga akhirnya aku bisa menemukan jalan kembali.'

Yixing menyeka air matanya. 'Mengapa saat aku membuka mata, aku tidak menemukanmu di sini Kris.. mengapa kau menuntunku kembali sementara kau tidak ada disini untuk menyambutku.'

Namja berumur empat tahun itu pun terbangun merasakan usapan Yixing. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu saat mendapati Yixing yang tersenyum menatapnya. "Y-yicing hyung?" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Zelo-ah.."

Zelo menghambur kepelukan Yixing sembari menangis sesegukan. "Hiks hiks.. hyung ahilnya bangun. Hyung jangan tidul lagi ya, Jelo takut hyung bangunnya lama cekali hiks hiks.."

Yixing mengusap-usap kepala Zelo agar bocah imut itu tenang, namun justru tangisnya semakin menjadi. Hal itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun yang tertidur di sofa terbangun. Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendapati Yixing yanag tengah menenangkan Zelo. Ia pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan berlari menghampiri Yixing.

"Yixing, kau sudah sadar?"

"G-gege.."

"Ani, jangan banyak bicara dulu. Aku akan panggilkan dokter untukmu.." Luhan hendak berlari keluarkan kamar rawat inap Yixing untuk memanggil dokter.

"Gege! Kajimaa.." Yixing menahan tangan Luhan. "Ge, a-aku.. ingin pulang.."

"Ya, Zhang Yixing-"

"Ku mohon ge.. ku mohon.."

Luhan menghela napas berat. Ia tak bisa menatap wajah Yixing saat sahabatnya itu memohon padanya. "Baiklah, kita akan pulang.."

"Gomawo Luhan ge.."

Luhan hanya tersenyum miris lalu mengacak-acak rambut Yixing..

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Yixing tersadar dari koma-nya, dan sudah lima hari ia kembali ke rumah. Saat itu dokter tak langsung mengizinkannya pulang dan menjalani rawat inap selama tiga hari terlebih dahulu.

Di depan kedua belas anak-anak imut itu, Yixing berusaha memasang wajah baik-baik saja. Ia pun kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti sebelum ia koma.

Yixing melirik kalender dan satu hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. Yixing pun mengatakan pada Luhan ia ingin membuat pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya itu, yang mungkin akan menjadi ulang tahun terakhirnya.

.

Kedua belas bocah imut itu begitu riang menyambut pesta ulang tahun Yixing. Terdapat sebuah kue berukuran sedang di meja yang kecil di tengah ruangan.

"Aaahh jelo mau tiup liliiiin!" pekik Zelo sembari meloncat-loncat riang.

Yixing terkekeh dan langsung menggendong Zelo. "Ya yaaa, Jelo kan engga ulang tahun!" protes Sulli yang terlihat sewot pada Zelo.

"Bialin aja weeeek! Nunna tembuluuu!" balas Zelo.

"Sudah-sudah.. tidak usah bertengkar. Sekarang waktunya Yixing hyung tiup lilin." Luhan berusaha melerai kedua bocah yang masih sibuk berbalas –mehrong itu.

"Yicing hyung buat pelmohonan dulu.." ucap Zelo lagi.

"Ah nde.." Yixing memejamkan matanya.

'Tuhan, tolong jaga selalu anak-anak ini, beri selalu mereka kebahagian.. juga Luhan ge dan Sehunnie.. jaga selalu hubungan mereka, buat mereka selalu bahagia. Amin..'

Yixing kembali membuka matanya. "Jja, kita tiup lilin." Ucapnya pada Zelo, sembari menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya mensejajarkan dengan kue ulang tahun di atas meja itu.

"Neee!" Fyuuuuuhhh~

Belum sempat Yixing menghembuskan napasnya, lilin-lilin itu sudah terlebih dahulu di tiup oleh Zelo. "Yeay! Hahahaaa." Zelo tertawa senang setelah berhasil meniup lilin ulang tahun Yixing.

"Aigooo, siapa yang ulang tahun siapa yang tiup lilin." Gumam Luhan sembari mengacak-acak rambut Zelo. "Nah, sekarang kita potong kuenya.. siapa yang mauuu?" ucap Luhan memandang anak-anak yang terlihat bersemangat mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku mau! Aku mauuuuu!"

Yixing menurunkan Zelo, bocah itu pun langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya di mana Luhan tengah memotong bagian-bagian kecil kue itu.

"Sehunnie.." Yixing menepuk bahu Sehun yang terlihat tersenyum menatap interaksi kekasihnya dengan anak-anak itu.

"Nde, wae Yixing ge?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Sehun menatap curiga pada Yixing menatapnya serius. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

**At XOXO cafe..**

**.**

Yixing duduk di salah satu sofa di cafe itu, sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sekitar lima belas menit lagi waktu janjinya bertemu Kris. Di tempat dulu Kris bekerja.

Siang tadi saat pesta ulang tahun, Yixing menanyakan tentang Kris pada Sehun. Sehun memang masih sering berhubungan dengan Kris. Namun Sehun tak mengatakan apapun tentang Kris, hingga pada akhirnya Yixing memintanya mengatur pertemuannya dengan Kris.

Awalnya Sehun ingin menolak, takut jika Luhan tahu, Luhan akan marah padanya. Namun bukan Yixing namanya jika ia tak mampu meluluhkan hati Sehun. Yixing hanya ingin bertemu Kris, mungkin.. ini untuk yang terakhir kali.

Yixing menarik napas saat mendapati Kris yang berjalan memasuki XOXO cafe. Wu Yifan.. dia semakin tampan dan terlihat sangat hebat.

"Y-yixing.."

Yixing berdiri lalu menghampiri Kris. "Kris ge.."

Kris langsung menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, ge.."

Kris tertegun.. ada rasa bahagia yang menyeruak saat mendengar ucapan Yixing itu. "Nado.. Yixing.. nado bogoshippo." Kris melepaskan pelukan keduanya lalu menatap intens Yixing. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris terlihat memperhatikan Yixing begitu lekat. "K-kau... terlihat pucat dan kurus?"

'Tidak lebih baik tanpamu Kris.' Yixing berusaha bersikap se-normal mungkin dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja ge.."

Yixing mengajak Kris duduk di hadapannya, dan mereka memesan makanan. Makan malam itu pun berlalu begitu saja dalam keheningan. Kini keduanya duduk bersama didalam mobil Kris.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yixing yang terus menunduk. "X-xing.."

Yixing balas menatap Kris. "Nde?"

Kris menarik napas dalam. Ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. "S-satu minggu lagi.. a-aku akan menikah.."

Tes tes..

Lagi-lagi air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata Yixing. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris. _'M-menikah? Untuk kedua kalinya, kau memilih hari yang tidak tepat untuk menghancurkanku, Kris.. kau tahu.. hari adalah hari ulang tahunku.. tidak bisakah kau menunggu hari lain untuk mengatakannya?'_. Batin Yixing. "Ge, apa kau tidak ingat? Kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?" suara Yixing serak akibat ia menahan isak tangisnya.

Kris membeku di tempatnya. Hari ini.. tanggal 7 oktober, berarti ualng tahun Yixing. Ya Tuhan, mengapa lagi-lagi ia sampai melupakan itu..

"X-xing-"

"Kris ge.. bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu.. permintaan terakhir?"

Kris menelan ludahnya. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Yixing. "Yixing, a-aku.."

"Bolehkah, Satu minggu ini.. aku mohon.. satu minggu saja, tetaplah disisiku sebagai suamiku.."

"X-xing, aku.."

"Tiga hari.."

"Tapi-"

"Hah.. satu hari Kris ge."

"Yixing, a-aku-"

"Malam ini saja.. hanya untuk malam ini, Kris ge.. tetaplah disisiku malam ini.. ku mohon.. malam ini, jadilah suamiku seperti dulu.. jadilah Yifan-ku yang dulu. Hanya malam ini..."

Kris menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. "Baiklah.. malam ini.. nde.. malam ini aku akan kembali ke sisimu."

.

.

**21.23 KST..**

.

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yixing untuk memasangkan selfbelt. Ia lalu tersenyum sembari mengelus pipi tirus Yixing. "Apa hal pertama yang akan kita kita lakukan?"

Yixing balas tersenyum. "Pantai, aku ingin ke pantai ge.. ke Jeongdongjin."

Kris terpaku mendengar kata Jeongdongjin. Ia pun kembali tersenyum."Ara, kita akan ke Jeongdongjin sekarang."

Kris melajukan mobilnya menuju Jeongdongjin, sembari menyetir, sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Yixing yang hanya diam menatap lurus jalanan sambil tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Kris juga tersenyum bahagia, karena pada akhirnya ia meyakini kalau selama ini Yixing hidup dengan baik dan bahagia.

Kris meraih jemari Yixing dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat mantan istrinya itu memandang kearahnya dengan wajah terkejut. "Bukankah.. malam ini kita adalah suami istri seperti satu tahun yang lalu?"

Yixing terdiam sesaat lalu kembali tersenyum pada Kris. Ia mengangguk dan balas menautkan jemarinya pada jemari besar Kris. Meski perjalan menuju Jeongdongjin itu diselimuti kesunyian, namun Yixing tak berhenti memperlihatkan senyum serta –dimple-nya. Sesekali Kris mencium tangan Yixing.

Sekitar setengah jam perjalan menuju Jeongdongjin, Kris dan Yixing sampai ke tempat yang sarat akan kenangan tentang cinta mereka.

Pantai dan pasir yang dulu menjadi saksi ketika Kris berjanji mencintai Yixing selamanya..

Sekaligus menjadi saksi Kris meninggalkan Yixing dan melupakan janjinya..

.

.

**At Jeongdongjin..**

**22. 05 KST**

Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yixing, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Yixing, persis seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Dengan tersenyum, Yixing menyambut uluran tangan Kris, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju pantai sambil berpegangan tangan erat.

"Yixing, changkaman." Kris menarik Yixing menghadapnya.

"Ada apa ge?"

Kris mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. "Aku memberimu kejutan, jadi.. matamu harus di tutup."

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun menutup matanya ketika Kris membungkus matanya dengan sapu tangan Kris. "Nah, sekarang naiklah ke punggungku." Perintah Kris yang kini sudah berjongkok di depan Yixing dan mengarahkan kedua tangan Yixing ke lehernya.

Yixing menurut dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris serta melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kris. Kris menggendongnya, mereka berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang Kris rahasiakan. Jantung Yixing berdekat kencang saat aroma tubuh yang ia rindukan itu kini menghampiri indra penciumannya. Sekuat tenaga Yixing menahan isak tangisnya, ia juga mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kris.

"Nah, sudah sampai.." Kris menurunkan Yixing dan menuntunnya berjalan ke tempat yang Kris maksud. Kris berdiri di belakang Yixing lalu membuka penutup mata Yixing. "Nah, sekarang... buka matamu.."

Yixing membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi yang di hiasi dengan lilin-lilin kecil dan berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang cantik serta sebuah kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan 'Saengil chukae Wu Yixing'. Rasanya ia pernah melihat ini, nde, seperti candlelight dinner yang dulu pernah ia siapkan untuk Kris sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

"G-ge.."

"Sssstt.. bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling tersenyum malam ini." Kris menyeka air mata Yixing yang sudah mengalir di pipinya. "Tersenyumlah.." Yixing pun menurut dan mmemaksakan senyumannya. Kris menyentuh dimple Yixing. "Mengapa kau begitu kurus, hm? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja ge.."

Kris menghela napas. "Baiklah, bagaimana sekarang kita mulai acaranya.." Kris menuntun Yixing duduk di kursi yang telah ia siapkan, lalu ia duduk di hadapan Yixing.

"Ge, kapan kau menyiapkan ini semua?"

Kris tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Yixing. "Setengah jam yang lalu aku menyuruh seseorang menyiapkan semua ini untukmu.."

"Waah, daebak! Hanya dalam waktu setengah jam." Yixing berucap dengan wajah berbinarnya.

"Wu Yifan kan memang hebat." Kris tertawa. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Yixing.

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Gege, jangan merusak tatanan rambutku!"

"Ternyata kau masih sama cerewetnya seperti dulu, juga suka sekali cemberut ehm." Kris mencubit gemas kedua pipi Yixing.

"Yifan geee!" pekik Yixing yang hanya di balas kekehan oleh Kris terus menggodanya.

"Ah ara araa.. hahaaa. Nah, sekarang aku akan bernyanyi untukmu."

"Nde? K-kau manu bernyanyi? Dengan suara beratmu itu?"

_Saengil chukha hamnida.. Saengil chukha hamnida.._

_Saranghaneun nae Yixing.. Saengil chukha hamnida.._

_Saengil chukha hamnida.. Saengil chukha hamnida.._

_Saranghaneun nae Yixing.. Saengil chukha hamnida.._

Kris tak memperdulikan ucapan Yixing dan tetap bernyanyi. Hal itu membuat Yixing tertawa geli. "Kau tahu, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk seseorang."

Yixing membulatkan matanya. "J-jinja? Ah iya aku ingat, dulu kau tak pernah mau menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku kan.."

Kris mengangguk membenarkan. "Jja, ucapkan permohonan dan tiup lilin."

Yixing mengangguk semangat lalu memejamkan matanya. 'Tuhan, aku hanya memohon satu hal padamu. Berilah Yifan kebahagian dengan orang yang ia cintai.' Junsu kembali membuka matanya.. Yixing sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kue ulang tahun. "Fiyuuuuuhhh.."

"Selamat ulang tahun Yixing.."

"Xie xie Kris ge.."

"Untukmu.." Kris mengulurkan sebuket mawar merah yang terlesip di belakang kursinya.

Yixing tersenyum.. "Manis sekali.. gomawo Gege." Yixing mencium aroma mawar merah itu.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan saling berperang dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yixing meletakkan bunga mawar merah yang Kris berikan lalu berjalan ke sisi pantai. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari memejankan mata.

Mengingat kembali kenangan indahnya bersama Kris yang pernah mereka lewati di pantai ini. "Kris ge.." gumam Yixing saat merasakan sepasang lengan besar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Mengapa pinggangmu begitu kecil, hm?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Yixing terdiam, lalu tersenyum miris. "Bukankah dari dulu memang begitu."

"Tidak, dulu tidak seperti ini. Apa benar, selama ini kau hidup dengan baik?" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di ceruk leher Yixing.

"Kris ge.. boleh aku meminta kado terakhir darimu?"

Kris terhenyak dengan ucapan Yixing. Kado terakhir? "T-tentu saja boleh. Apa?"

Yixing terdiam sejenak lalu menarik napas. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan Kris dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kiss me.."

Kris menatap intens –namja yang sudah menjadi mantan istrinya itu. "B-baiklah.. " masih dalam posisi memeluk pinggang Yixing, Kris mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yixing.

Deg! Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia menyatukan bibirnya dan Yixing. Kris menggerakkan perlahan bibirnya.. perasaan ini? mengapa jantungnya berdetak sekencang itu..

Yixing memejamkan matanya sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Menarik namja itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka..

_Bolehkan aku menjadi egois untuk kali ini.. ku mohon kali ini saja.. melupakan kenyataan bahwa kau bukan milikku lagi._

_._

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Yixing merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Ia meminta Kris mengantarnya pulang ke panti asuhan.

Keheningan melanda selama beberapa menit, akhirnya keduanya saling menatap, lalu tersenyum. Keduanya kini berada di dalam mobil Kris yang terparkir di depan panti asuhan.

"Kris ge/Yixing.."

Kris tersenyum. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Kau duluan."

Yixing balas tersenyum. "Ani, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku malam ini." Yixing membuka pintu mobil Kris. "Selama malam Yifan.." Yixing hendak beranjak keluar dari mobil Kris namun tiba-tiba Kris menarik dan mendekap tubuhnya.

"Y-yixing.. T-tolong hiduplah dengan baik.. k-ku mohon.. kau harus bahagia."

Yixing tertegun. "T-tentu saja aku bahagian ge.. karena aku punya alasan untuk bahagia."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap dalam Yixing. "B-benarkah? B-baguslah.."

Yixing kembali menahan tangis dan memperlihatkan wajah baik-baik saja di depan Kris. "Mungkin setelah ini.. kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi Kris ge.." Yixing mengelus pipi Kris lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Kris. "Selamat tinggal.. Yifan.." Yixing tersenyum sekilas lalu keluar dari mobil Kris kemudian memasuki pagar panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal.

Kris tersandar di jok mobilnya dengan buliran air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Mendengar kata selamat tinggal dari bibir Yixing membuatnya tersadar, kalimat itu sangat menyakitkan. Kalimat yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan pada Yixing.

.

**Kris Side..**

**.**

Menyesal?

Kris bukan hanya menyesal, ia bahkan hampir gila setelah berpisah dari Yixing.. gila karena setelah perpisahan itu, ia terlambat meyadari kalau ia masih mencintai Yixing. Bahkan sangat mencintai Yixing lebih dari siapapun, bahkan kehadiran Tao tak lagi berarti baginya.

Hubungan Kris dan Tao pun tak begitu berjalan lancar. Karena semakin hari Kris semakin yakin, cinta yang pernah ia rasakan pada Tao hanya cinta sesaat yang tak di dasarkan akan ketulusan. Karena dulu, ia hanya melihat Tao sebagai Yixing di masa lalu. Hal yang dijadikannya alasan untuk memilih Tao.

Keduanya sering bertengkar. Sifat manja dan keras kepala Tao bertentangan dengan sikap keras dan tegas Kris. Ia dan Tao bagaikan api dan api. Sedang bersama Yixing, sikap lembut dan penyabar Yixing selalu bisa membuat Kris melunak. Namun Kris tetap mempertahankan Tao disisinya, karena walaupun manja dan keras kepala, Tao mempunyai hati setulus Yixing. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Tao seperti ia menyakiti Yixing.

Kris menjalani hari-hari yang hampa bersama kenangan akan Yixing. Sempat ia mengunjungi rumah yang dulu mereka tempati, namun kenyataan yang ia dapat Yixing telah menjual rumah itu dan kabar tentang Yixing kembali ke Changsa.

Kris pikir Yixing telah melupakannya dan memulai hidup baru bersama orang lain. Orang yang menjadi alasan Yixing untuk bahagia, bukan dia yang hanya bisa menghancurkan Yixing.

Pada akhirnya, Kris memilih tetap bersama Tao dan berusaha melupakan Yixing. Hingga kemarin sahabat lamanya, Sehun mengatakan bahwa Yixing ingin bertemu dengannya di XOXO cafe. Saat itu Kris sangat senang dan langsung menyetujui permintaan Yixing.

Yixing ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu walau hanya untuk semalam.. apa itu artinya Yixing belum melupakannya? Kris ingin masuk dan menyusul Yixing kedalam rumah..

Drrrtt drrrtt.. namun ponselnya bergetar. Kris memijit kepalanya saat tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Zitao..

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Baiklah.. aku pulang sekarang.."

PIP~ Kris menutup dan memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku celananya. Ia menghembuskan napas lalu men-starter mobil dan melajukannya. Kris mengurungkan niatnya bertemu Yixing dan memutuskan kembali pada Tao..

Cukup satu orang yang sudah ia sakiti..

.

Kris duduk diam di hadapan Tao yang menatapnya tajam. Entah dari mana Tao mendapatkan foto-foto Kris bersama Yixing, di cafe XOXO ketika mereka berpelukan.

"Mau menjelaskan sesuatu, ge?"

Kris menarik napas.. mungkin, sudah saatnya Tao mengetahui tentang masa lalunya. "Namanya Yixing. D-dia... mantan istriku."

Tao tidak terlalu terkejut. "Aku tahu ge.. aku hanya ingin mendengarkan penjelasan, mengapa kau bertemu dengannya saat kita akan menikah seminggu lagi?"

Kris menatap lekat calon istrinya itu. "K-kau.. tahu tentang Yixing?"

Tao tersenyum meremahkan. "Nde, aku tahu tentangnya. Aku mencari tahu tentang Yixing setelah hampir setiap malam mendengar kau selalu mengigau dan memanggil namanya."

"T-tao-"

"Sudah cukup ge.. kau pikir selamanya aku akan tahan mendengarmu selalu memanggil-manggil namanya dalam tidurmu. Pernikahan kita satu minggu lagi, dan jika kau masih ingin bersamaku.. tolong lupakan Yixing. Ku mohon.."

Kris menghampiri Tao dan memeluk tubuh namja manis itu. "Mianhae Tao-ah.. mianhae.."

Tao tak menjawab dan hanya balas memeluk erat Kris..

.

**Satu minggu kemudian..**

.

Kris berdiri mematung di sebuah ruangan, di dalam gereja tempat ia dan Tao akan mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahan yang akan berlangsung sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama dan mungkin terakhirnya dengan Yixing waktu itu. Dan selama satu minggu ini.. Kris berusaha untuk melupakan Yixing..

Matanya terpejam.. kemudian kembali terbuka.. hatinya benar-benar gelisa. Seperti akan mendapatkan sebuah firasat buruk saat rintik hujan turun sore itu.

Kebersamaan mereka satu malam itu, membuat rasa cinta itu semakin kuat menguasai hati dan pikiran Kris. Rasa cinta untuk Yixing.

Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.. ia tak mungkin membatalkan pernikahannya, ani?

"Kris hyung?"

Suara Sehun menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya mengadap Sehun. "Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tersenyum miris menatap keadaan Kris yang nampak kacau, padalah setengah jam lagi pernikahannya akan berlangsung. "A-aku kesini.. ingin memberikan ini padamu. Surat Yixing ge untukmu." Sehun mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih pada Kris.

Kris menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu. "Y-yixing, apa dia-"

"Dia.." Sehun tertunduk. "Aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu dan Tao. Maaf karena aku dan Luhan ge tidak bisa hadir, karena kami.." lagi-lagi kalimat Sehun terputus. "... k-kami harus mengurus pemakaman Yixing ge.."

Seketika Kris lupa caranya bernapas.. seperti jiwa yang di tarik paksa dari raganya.. karena bagi Kris, Yixing adalah jiwa-nya..

Kakinya lemas, dan tubuhnya langsung merosot..

Dunia Kris hancur..

"S-sehun-ah.."

Sehun kembali tersenyum miris. "Aku pergi dulu hyung. Luhan menungguku.." Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris terduduk lemas di lantai sembari meremas kuat rambut pirangnya.

"Hiks hiks.. Y-yixing-ahh.." Kris menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Aaaaaaakkhhh! Mianhae.. K-kajimaa.."

Tao menyaksikan semuanya dari tempat yang tak begitu jauh dari Kris. Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Perlahan ia mendekati Kris dan mendekap tubuh Kris.

Seolah tak terpengaruh dengan kehadiran Tao, Kris terus menerus berteriak dan menangis keras memanggil nama Yixing.

"Pergilah ge... kembalilah padanya. Aku... melepaskanmu." Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris dan menatap dalam Kris.

"Hiks hiks.. a-aku sudah terlambat Tao.. aku sudah terlambat.."

Tao menangkup pipi Kris dengan kedua tangannya. "Nde, kau memang sudah terlambat. Tapi setidaknya, kau masih bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum terlambat.."

Kris mencoba mencerna ucapan Tao. Ia ingat ucapan Sehun yang ingin mengurus pemakaman Yixing. Kris meraih surat yang tadi sempat terjatuh lalu berdiri. Ia menatap Tao sejenak. "Maafkan Tao.. aku mohon lupakanlah aku, aku benar-benar tak pantas untukmu.. kau bisa mendapat namja yang lebih baik dariku. Selamat tinggal Tao.." Kris mencium sejenak kening Tao, lalu berlari keluar ruangan itu menuju mobil-nya terparkir.

Tao kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Selamat tinggal Kris ge.."

.

.

Kris mencoba menghubungi Sehun beberapa kali mengenai tempat Yixing di makamkan, namun tak berhasil. Untunglah ada Jongdae yang bersedia membantunya. Kris melajukan mobilnya sekencang mungkin, tak ia pedulikan lagi nyawanya. Karena baginya, hidupnya tak akan pernah berarti lagi setelah ini.

'Ku mohon Tuhan, biarkan aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kali..'

Derasnya hujan mencoba memperlambat perjalanan Kris. Hingga dalam beberapa menit ia sampai ke pemakaman itu. Hujan mengiringi kepergian Yixing, bagai tangis yang memilukan.

Kris berlari menuju bukit dimana Yixing di makamkan, sesekali ia terjatuh karena terhalang jalanan yang licin akibat hujan. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai, namun semua orang yang menghadiri pemakaman itu berbalik pergi. Pertanda, pemakaman Yixing sudah selesai.

"A-aniyo.. A-andweee!" Kris berhambur dan memeluk pusara Yixing. Tangis pilu Kris kembali terdengar memanggil-manggil Yixing, memohon maaf atas kesalahannya.

Luhan yang tadi sudah melangkah pergi kini berbalik menghampiri Kris. Ia menyuruh Sehun mengantar anak-anak pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Y-yixing, maafkan aku.. maaf..hiks.." Kris menangis sembari memeluk pusara Yixing.

Luhan menatap tajam namja yang kini hanya bisa menangisi makam sahabatnya itu. Ingin sekali ia membunuh Kris dengan tangannya sendiri kalau tidak ingat permohonan terakhir Yixing agar Luhan memaafkan Kris.

"Wu Yifan! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya mmenatap Luhan. Ia hanya mengangguk setuju..

.

Kris hanya bisa menunduk, sementara di sampingnya Luhan menatap lurus kedepan. Keduanya berada di dalam mobil Kris.

"Luhan ge.."

"Diamlah! Disini kau hanya berhak mendengarkanku." Luhan menatap tajam Kris di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu kalau tidak ingat pesan terakhir Yixing yang memintaku memaafkanmu.."

Kris pun akhirnya memilih diam dan menyimak setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, kau tidak pernah tahu Kris, apa yang sudah Yixing korbankan agar bisa bersamamu. Sebenarnya orang tua Yixing tidak melepaskannya begitu saja agar Yixing bisa bersamamu. Yixing nekat menyebarkan foto dan video kalian bercumbu hingga keluarga Zhang membuangnya."

Kris mencengkram kuat stir mobil-nya seolah ingin mematahkan stir itu.

"Ya, dia memang tidak akan mengatakan hal itu padamu. Karena menurutnya, tanpa kau tahu pengorbanannya, kau akan selalu mencintainya. Benar-benar pemikiran yang bodoh."

"Apa kau ingin bertanya penyebab kematian Yixing?" Luhan berusaha mengatur emosinya. "Dia di diagnosa menderita kanker paru-paru tepat setelah kau meninggalkannya.."

Kris kembali terisak. Ingin rasanya ia memukul dirinya sendiri. Menghukum dirinya sendiri seberat mungkin. Penyesalan itu begitu menyiksa.

"Apa kau tahu, bahkan setelah kau mencampakkan dan menghancurkannya. Dia memilih memaafkanmu dan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan orang lain!"

Luhan menggempalkan tangannya, hendak melayangkan pukulan pada wajah tampan Kris namun ia menahan diri. "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna Wu Yifan. Sekarang hiduplah dalam penyesalan selamanya. Ku rasa penyesalan akan membuatmu lebih menderita dari kematian sekalipun!"

Luhan membuka pintu mobil Kris lalu keluar kemudian membanting keras pintu mobil itu. Luhan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris yang kembali menangis dan memaki dirinya sendiri.

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti dan rintiknya semakin terdengar seperti tangis yang memilukan..

.

Kris masih belum beranjak dari tempat dimana Yixing di makamkan. Tubuhnya tersandar di jok mobil, jemarinya memijit kepalanya yang terasa penat. Kris teringat surat Yixing yang Sehun berikan padanya tadi. Ia pun mengeluarkan surat itu dari saku toxedo-nya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kris membuka perlahan kertas putih itu.

.

_14 Oktober 2013.._

_Dear Yifan gege~_

_Kris gege.. tak banyak yang ingin ku sampaikan di surat ini.. karena kurasa, waktu ku sudah tak banyak lagi._

_Aku ingin berterima kasih atas semua kebahagian yang telah kau berikan meski hanya sebentar. Aku sangat beruntung karena sempat memilikimu dalam hidupku dulu. Kau pernah mengatakan jika aku hanya berpura-pura bahagia ani? Tidak, kau salah ge. Saat-saat bersamamu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. _

_Aku tidak pernah menyesal atas semua yang telah terjadi.. aku tidak pernah menyesal karena telah mencintaimu.. _

_Kau adalah suami yang hebat, bertanggung jawab dan sangat baik. Terima kasih telah menjadi suami terbaik untukku dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu.._

_Gege, dulu kau pernah punya keinginan untuk mengadopsi anak ani? Mungkin kau lupa.. tapi kau tidak perlu kuatir ge, karena aku telah mewujudkan keinginanmu.. aku bahkan tak cuma mengadopsi satu, tapi dua belas anak. Hehehee _

_Setelah kita berpisah, aku menjual rumah pemberianmu dan membangun sebuah panti asuhan. Maaf, bukan karena aku tak menghargai pemberianmu. Namun rumah itu terlalu besar untuk ku tempati sendiri. Karena itu ku putuskan untuk menjualnya._

_Aku tinggal bersama kedua belas anak-anak yang imut. Ku perkenalkan mereka padamu nde.._

_Ada tujuh orang namja, nama mereka adalah Zelo, Himchan, Yoongjae, Daehyun, Jungkook, Taemin dan Myungsoo. Lalu ada lima yoeja-yeoja imut, Sulli, Yura, Eunji, Bomi dan Luna._

_Kalau kau punya waktu, tolong kunjungilah mereka.. mereka sangat lucu dan manis ge.._

_Kris ge.. aku tidak ingin mengingat kenangan buruk.. karena itu kau juga harus melupakannya. Ingatlah hanya tentang kebahagian ketika bersamaku.. _

_Kris ge.. Hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Tao.. tapi ku mohon. Jangan pernah melupakanku.. simpanlah aku di sedikit ruang di hatimu.._

_Kris ge.. aku mencintaimu.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. _

_Saranghae yongwhoni.. _

_Yixing.._

_._

_._

Tubuh Kris bergetar hebat. Ia kembali menangis dan memukul stir, bahkan meninju kaca mobil berkali-kali hingga tangannya berdarah. "X-xing.. Yixiiiiiiing! Aaaaakhhh! Hiks Mianhae.. mianhae Yixing.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.."

Jerit pilu Kris kembali menggema, namun tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar.. permintaan maafnya untuk seseorang yang sangat ia cintai namun telah ia sakiti..

.

.

**Dua bulan kemudian..**

.

Dua bulan semenjak kepergian Yixing, Kris masih bisa bertahan hidup meski setiap hari yang di nantinya hanyalah kematian. Sehun dan Jongdae terus mengawasinya, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kris.

Ia pun sudah resmi mengundurkan diri dari perusahan Huang dan berpisah dengan Tao. Tao memang sempat terpuruk namun ia dapat kembali menemukan kebahagian dan melupakan Kris.

Sedangkan Kris.. seperti yang pernah Luhan ucapkan.. Kris selamanya hidup dalam penyesalan sembari menanti kematian mendatanginya..

.

.

**December 2013..**

.

Kris melangkahkan gontai kakinya menuju tempat yang sarat akan kenangannya bersama Yixing, Jeongdongjin. Saat ini tepat pukul 01.45 KST di bulan december.

Tengah malam Kris kembali terbangun karena mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari kanker ganas sekali pun. Mimpi buruk yang seolah membuatnya akan mati perlahan..

Kris melepaskan mantel yang melekat di tubuhnya, membiarka udara malam di bulan desember menusuk hingga ke tulangnya. Tubuh Kris menggigil hebat, namun ia sudah tak peduli. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju laut yang membentang luas.

Kris berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan matanya..

.

_I'm try to find you who I cannot see  
I'm try to find you who I cannot hear  
I see things that I couldn't see before  
I hear things that I couldn't hear before  
After you left me, I have grown a power that I didn't have before_

_The selfish me who has only thought about myself  
The me who didn't know your feelings and ignored it  
I couldn't believe myself that I have changed this much_

_Your love can still move me like this_

_If I just think of you, I can fill this world with you  
Because each snowdrop is one tear drop that belongs to you  
But theres just one thing that I can't do and it's to make you come to me_

_I hope I don't have this miserable power_

_The selfish me who has only thought about myself  
The me who didn't know your feelings and ignored it  
I couldn't believe myself that I have changed this much  
Your love can still move me like this_

_Stopping the time, (I) go back to you  
I open this book of memories and I open up your page  
And in the book I'm in there, in there with you_

_The small and weak person, because of your love  
Just like this for everything (my whole existence)_

_I changed the whole world_

_The me who didn't know how to be thankful for love  
The me who thought that the end was the end  
To the image of you who wanted me to be, I fixed myself everyday  
I think my love will continue on forever_

_Stopping the time, (I) go back to you  
I open this book of memories and I open up your page  
And in the book I'm in there, in there with you  
The things that I met that winter_

_I'm try to find you who I cannot see  
I'm try to find you who I cannot hear_

**[ Miracle in December ]**

_._

_._

Kris kembali berjalan dan membawa dirinya memasuki laut yang dingin. Dengan mata memandang lurus kearah taburan bintang di langit, Kris tersenyum.. ada satu bintang yang sangat bersinar, ia yakin itu adalah Yixing-nya.

Malam itu, Kris telah memutuskan..

Mengakhiri penderitaan panjang yang tak kunjung usai itu. Di tempat ia pernah berjanji untuk membahagiakan Yixing, juga tempat ia meninggalkan Yixing dulu. Biarlah, lagi-lagi pantai, pasir serta lautan menyaksikan kematiannya.

Kris terus berjalan kearah tengah laut yang semakin dalam, hingga kini air laut itu sudah membasahi hingga dadanya..

Di tengah laut itu, Kris seolah melihat bayangan Yixing tersenyum yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya. Yixing menjemputnya untuk pergi bersama ke tempat yang abadi..

"Yixing..." Kris memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dalam damai.. "Saranghae yongwhonie.." hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi..

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongdae saling menatap miris didepan pusara sahabat mererka. Berita yang tengah menghebohkan media di Seoul, tentang di temukannya jasad seorang namja di Jeongdongjin. Namja bernama Wu Yifan..

Kedua sahabat Kris, Sehun dan Jongdae memakamkan Kris tepat di sebelah makam Yixing.. keduanya memberikan penghormatan terhadap Kris dan Yixing..

.

.

Ada harga yang harus di tebus untuk sebuah pengkhiatan ketulusan cinta. Ada karma yang di dapat untuk sebuah ke egoisan..

Dan Wu Yifan.. sudah membayar mahal atas pengkhiatan cinta yang tulus istrinya, Zhang Yixing..

Namun di tempat yang abadi, dua orang yang saling mencintai akan kembali di pertemukan.. dan menyatu dalam keabadian..

**#THE END#**

**^^ Love Sick ^^**

**Presented by :**

***Chunsatic729***

**Or**

**-Nha-**

**a_a**

**Cast :**

Zhang Yixing

Wu Yifan

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongdae

Zelo and others

**a_a**

**Thanks For :**

All readers :D

a_a

**At Padang, April 9th 2014..**

**#**

**Review Pwease :D**

**#**

**Author Zone!**

**.**

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mungkin endingnya tak seperti yang kalian harapkan /BOW/

Kalau yang meminta FanXing bersatu dan happy end, itu artinya kalian minta aku nulis ulang chapter 3 dong ;_; hweee pusing pala barbie/plaaak!

Lagi pula bikin Kris menderitakan karena penyesalan lebih seru /wkwkwkkk/ di timpuk! -_-

Disini saya mengaku, banyak banget kekurangan dlm FF ini, mungkn kurang luasnya penjabaran saat Yixing menjalani hidup setelah terkena kanker, maklumlah, saya amatiran/plaak! Dan FF ini kan berchapter pendek, jdnya alurnya emng rada ngebut xD

Sebenarnya klo YooSu vers ga se –angst ini sih. Hahahaa! Judulnya klo YooSu itu Stay with me to night! Dan itu Cuma 1shot!

Terima kasih sudah baca dan kalau kalian kecewa sama end-nya, yaahh mau gmna lagi.. V—V mianhae yaa..

Santai aja.. just fanfiction #Nobash

xD mweheheee.. annnyeooong!


End file.
